


[日露]误入

by jen11love



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Tentacles
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 61,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jen11love/pseuds/jen11love
Summary: 前往日本旅游的伊万，在深山中遇见了一只超出日常范围的生物。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *设定猎奇但不血腥
> 
> *非人类菊x游客露
> 
> *有身体改造、排泄、产卵、调教等，可能有点斯德哥尔摩？
> 
> *人体反应都是我瞎编的，一点可以忍耐的程度(疼痛)+很多无法抵抗的程度(快感)
> 
> *不是纯肉，剧情只是引出角色心理变化的道具

菊睁开眼。

他隔着冬雪融化而成的泉水往上空看去，比小拇指指甲还短的鱼苗时不时游过他的视野，立在水边的枯枝表面已生出无数个芽苞，空中的云被风扯散拉薄，又被推卷着挤成一团。菊抬起手看了看，除了色泽苍白，瞧上去的质感比起皮肤更偏向某种胶质以外，乍看之下与人类的手没什么不同。菊眨眨眼，冷冽的水流轻撞着他的下肢，这似有似无的触碰使他昏昏欲睡，可他的本能一刻不停地催促着他起身将洞穴布置好后去寻找合适的猎物，菊想到离自己最近的人类村落都得走上大半天就忍不住感到一丝头痛，这段路程对不爱动弹的他来说太过遥远。

菊任由自己向惰性屈服，直到太阳升高到阳光能照进这潭不知该称为窄河还是小湖的浅水里刺痛了他的双眼，他才坐起身，伸手拂开顺水漂到自己上方的断枝枯叶探出水面。菊做了个深呼吸，嗅了嗅他自己身上隐隐散发的甜味，还不等他被冻了一整个冬季的脑子重新活泛起来，身后就传来地面上潮湿腐坏的树叶被踩碎的声音。

菊回过头，看见一名背着塞满了东西的背包、左肩挎着便携帐篷、右手举着相机的男子睁大眼睛愣愣地看着他。

‘男人么。’菊想，比女性要麻烦些，但那点麻烦不足以让他放走这个送上门来的猎物。菊上下打量了一下男子，对方奶金色的头发让他眼眶发涩，他避开在阳光下显得模糊不清的男子的面容，试图透过那身厚实臃肿的衣物判断猎物的健康状况。菊站起身，水深恰至他腰胯间，上游漂下的杂物浮萍遮挡在他周围，男子轻轻吸了口气，不自觉后退了几步，却因不知踩中了什么被绊得向后摔去。

菊向岸边走去，男子似乎被摔懵了，等菊上了岸才一面揉着自己的后脑一面挣扎着侧翻着撑起身。菊嗅了嗅随风传来的男子身上的气味，满意的发现男子身体健康，活力充足。菊来到男子身前，男子瞪着他拖曳在地上相互交缠的下肢目露惊骇，菊则弯下腰，照着存在血脉记忆里的人类情绪表达常识朝男子勾起嘴角。

 

菊把失去意识的男人拖回水边不远处的洞穴里，他取下男人的围巾，把背包和便携帐篷扔到洞穴外，他没有立刻脱掉男人的衣物，而是移动触肢沿着袖口、衣领等入口摸索着探查男人的肉体。过去年幼的菊在吸收无数前辈记忆时，曾不止一次看见有前辈错估了猎物的身体强度，导致猎物因寒冷、炎热、缺水或感染而生病，再因疾病死亡，所幸经过一代又一代经验积累，如今菊不会犯下相同的错误。

菊举起好几条触肢，那些表面淌着透明粘液的触肢缠在一起，在菊的意志下逐渐融合粘黏，先是变作一束像被泡发的面条一般的凝固物，随后又缓缓被无形的力量碾压擀平，变成温热的、平滑的一片肉壁。菊催生了好几张肉壁，等他觉得数量足够后，那些肉壁自行从他肢体末端脱落下来，菊将男人抱起放在其中一片肉壁上，剩余的几片则被他用双手按出形如花瓣的弧度，这些奇特的花瓣盖在男人上方，筑成一个如贝壳般温暖且昏暗的、仿若摇篮的牢笼。菊把这个近洞穴三分之一大小的贝壳推到洞穴口处，现在他得开始布置洞穴了。

菊的巢穴宽而浅，正午时会有几束没被树冠挡住的阳光照射进来，晒干洞穴内的湿气，故尽管洞穴靠近池水，内壁仍然比较干燥。菊站在洞穴中央，上半身与触肢的连接边缘如被拍打的水球一样泛起涟漪，那涟漪逐渐向上扩散，融化了原本稳固的人类外形，光滑的表面一点点变得粘稠模糊，倏尔化作细小的触肢，它们乍眼看去似一层层叠在一起的藤曼，然而藤曼绝没有这般柔软灵活。触肢翘起伸展，牵出的黏丝坠到地面上留下几个形状不规则的湿印，下方的触肢生长出一截后就仿佛被看不见的利刃斩断似的断裂开来，落在干硬的泥土上后蜿蜒爬行，四散着平整地铺满地面。而菊背部的触肢则攀住了洞穴顶端与岩墙，它们靠着黏液粘在岩石上，扭动着把自身从菊背部扯断，再将剩余垂在空中的那截甩着贴在岩壁或其它触肢上，等贴稳后，它们蠕动着溶进对方体内，最后整个洞穴内部都被覆盖上一层肉色的薄膜。这薄膜温热且湿润，假如某个人类站在这里，他会怀疑自己不小心走进了某个巨大的哺乳动物的咽喉或肠道里。

菊布置好巢穴后，转身把贝壳推了进来。贝壳里的男人依然闭眼沉睡着，贝壳外表则在接触到薄膜的瞬间就延伸出细小的根须扎进薄膜内，接下来的几周，这个贝壳会用根须从薄膜与泥土里源源不断地吸取能量来维持自身的温度、湿度与柔软度。

现在一切都准备好了，菊决定开始改造男人的身体。他钻进贝壳，贝壳在他身后合拢，仅留下一小条细缝，其实菊可以让贝壳完全合拢变成一个把猎物牢牢裹住的肉球，但菊相信，一些新鲜空气与阳光可以防止猎物太过害怕，过去某位前辈曾让自己的猎物在一片黑暗湿润的肉穴里醒来，以为自己被吞进怪物肚子里的猎物就那样被活活吓死了。

贝壳里光线昏暗，还弥漫着一股略带腥气的甜味儿，这甜味儿据菊的血脉记忆能安抚猎物的神经，但同时记忆也提醒菊，倘使猎物情绪波动过大，现有甜味儿的麻醉效果就不怎么管用了，他将需要增加气体的散发量。菊凑近男人仔细打量男人的长相，男人眉眼轮廓明显，鼻骨相较菊拟态的人种而言要更挺更长，但对比男人拥有的高大体格，男人的五官却微妙的显得有些稚嫩柔和。菊伸手轻轻抚上男人的脸颊，比体温微低的冰凉让沉睡中的男人皱了皱眉。

菊倾身覆盖在男人上方，他下身的触肢朝男人四肢缠绕而去，配合菊撕开男人衣服的动作抬起男人的身子好让菊把男人身上的所有衣服扯下来，几分钟后男人便赤裸地躺在肉壁上，那些碎掉的布料被触肢团起扔出了贝壳。触肢卷着男人的脚腕拉开男人的两腿，男人的私处——下腹至肛门周围——没有一根体毛，有别于记忆力其他苗床的情况让菊愣了愣，他伸出一根触肢，触肢圆润的头部拉长变尖，长出刺针般的器官，菊翻过男人的手，让细针刺入男人的食指，几滴血液顺着吸力通过刺针进入菊的身体。经过分析男人的血液，里面的信息让菊知道男人的确如他先前闻出的那样身体健康，体内能量足以担负之后为期数月的繁殖产卵。至于无体毛，还有藏在紧阖的眼睑下的与大多数人类不同的虹膜颜色，这些都不过是完全不妨碍男人成为苗床的无伤大雅的基因突变而已。

于是菊继续，他探出一根一指粗的触肢移向男人股间，因触肢表面的黏液，也因男人正放松沉睡着，触肢没受到多少阻拦就滑入男人后穴中，菊没有深入探索男人体内，他甚至没进入乙状结肠，仅停在越过耻骨直肠肌些许的地方，开始往男人体内一股一股注射黏液。

 

伊万刚开始完全没想起自己的遭遇，他还以为自己仍睡在家中的床上，身下是柔软蓬松的被褥，他无意识在预想中枕头的位置上蹭了蹭，恍惚觉得周围有些潮湿，他费力地自睡意里拔出一丝清醒思索自己是不是把暖气开过度了导致汗水浸潮了床单，他想了好一会儿，一面犹豫自己该起来关小暖气还是等睡到自然醒再说，一面隐约感到自己遗忘了什么。伊万越来越热，他几乎觉得自己躺在一滩水中，他终于决定还是起床把暖气关小，然后，他才恍然想起他明明在日本旅游，而在他失去意识前，他看见了某个上半身是人、下半身是无数触手的怪物。

伊万猛得睁开眼，下一刻因安眠被减弱的感官一下子全恢复它们应有的强度涌进他脑子里，他还什么都来不及看清，就感到自己肠内胀疼，排泄欲伴着一阵阵绞痛穿透他的大脑，他立刻侧身蜷缩起来，双手按在肚子上，肛门连带直肠不停地蠕动。伊万咬住下唇急促地呼吸着，他视线模糊，只依稀察觉到有什么东西堵住了他的肛门，他腾出左手撑在地上，期望自己还能站起身找个隐蔽的、供他排泄的场所。伊万的心神本全被绞痛的肠子占据，可左手掌下湿润凹陷的触感逼迫他分出注意力，他低头看去，视线内扫过一线金黄的光，当他定眼后，只看见一片模糊的昏暗肉色。这时伊万的背后无声出现一只手，伊万被肩上突如其来的触碰吓得悚然一惊，他仓惶回过头，仍然没能看清什么，他直觉对方就是他先前看见的怪物，他不自觉屏住呼吸僵立在原处，仿佛被吓呆了一样。

但当那团人形的黑影向伊万靠过来时，他又立刻手脚并用地转身往远处逃去，不断翻涌的恐惧反而使伊万思绪敏捷，他试图冲向那线金黄的光——他认出那是正午的阳光，阳光则意味着出口——可他失败了，柔软的凹陷的地面长出无数和怪物下肢相同的触肢捆住了他的四肢并把他按在肉壁上，他被迫背对那个怪物高高翘起腰臀。伊万努力挣扎着，可由于腹痛他几乎使不上力，况且那些触肢还缠得那样紧，不经意让他的脸撞在肉壁上，随着一股陌生的、他无法找出任何词语来形容、也无法从记忆力找到任何相近的味道来源的甜味溢进他的鼻腔，他开始意识模糊，视线发黑，诡异的感到心中生出非出自他的意愿的平静与放松。伊万咬破自己的舌尖让自己回神，他像一条被扔在岸上的鱼那样扑腾着靠近出口，然而他刚扑腾几下，他的下巴就被一只体温略低于他的手钳住。

这次就着出口的光，伊万终于看清那道黑影了，果然是他先前在水潭边看见的怪物，那长着与人类同样的脸的怪物皱着眉凑过来，强迫他张开嘴观察他舌尖上的伤口。半晌，久到伊万嘴角无法自控地溢出唾液，皮肤表面因便意生出一层冷汗，且在腹痛的攻击下瑟瑟发抖后，那怪物才叹息着摇了摇头，用看不懂事的孩子的眼神责怪地瞥了伊万一眼后，俯身对着伊万吻了下去。

伊万本能般立刻向下咬，可惜的是钳住他下巴的手一刻也没放松，怪物还伸出一指卡在他上齿与下齿之间。伊万的牙齿硬硬磕在那根唯指尖变得坚硬的手指上，产生自己在咬一截岩石或金属的错觉。怪物的舌头——如果那条钻入他嘴里的器官算是舌头的话——擦过伊万的下唇蹭向他的伤口，伊万拼命把自己的舌头朝咽喉缩，结果只让怪物的舌头伸到了更里面。怪物的舌头上分泌出带有甜味的黏液，那粘液被怪物用舌头涂抹在伊万的伤口上，泛起一阵伊万分不清是由那奇怪的黏液还是轻柔的舔舐引来的麻痒，假如不是此情此景，伊万都快认为自己是在与人亲密地深吻了。

伊万当然没被虚幻的错觉麻痹大脑，越来越强烈的便意与腹痛迫使他偏头挣开了这个吻——或是说治疗行为，他收缩穴口，一边庆幸有那不知名堵住他肛门的东西避免他现在失禁，一边回忆着自己来日本前临时学过的几句日文日常用语，他磕磕巴巴用日语说出厕所一词，他不知自己是否说对了，只能攥着拳头按在自己肚子上一脸惨白地看向那个怪物，指望那个怪物能听懂人类的语言或能看懂他想表达的意思。怪物偏着头投来疑惑的眼神，已经濒临极限的伊万转而用更加熟悉的英语，可怪物依然一脸迷茫，专注地盯着伊万似乎在努力辨认伊万到底在说什么。

几分钟后伊万已经疼得神智不清，他喃喃祈求让怪物放开他，不但没意识到自己不知不觉开始使用母语，还遗漏了怪物在听见‘放开’这一词后摇头拒绝的反应。疼痛、预料到自己即将失禁的耻辱以及被怪物俘获、不知将有何遭遇的恐惧堆积在一起，使得伊万突然头脑一片空白，他四肢发麻，心脏跳得又响又快到他怀疑自己的心脏没准儿会掉出胸腔。伊万呼吸急促，但无论怎么努力吸气，氧气还是不停从他口鼻前溜走，他几乎窒息了，与此同时他感到自己的括约肌无法自控得放松下来，挤满肠道的污物与浑浊的液体即将冲出那圈关口——

 

菊正努力分辨男人在对他说什么，对方说的词语与他记忆里的语言像似但又有些微差别，‘人类可真麻烦。’菊忍不住想，不同地区的人类使用的语言不同，而同一地区的人类隔上数十年，使用的语言也会出现某种变化。尽管有血脉记忆，可菊在海中被孵化出来的那一刻就停止从前辈们那里接收记忆，到他上岸为止，海中生长的时间段让他比正常的人类社会落后了几十年。所以菊听不懂男人使用的那些现代词汇，他只听懂男人请求离开，菊摇头拒绝，可男人似乎已经无法顾及他了，塞入男人后穴里的那截触手能感到不规律的挤压收缩，而身前趴跪在肉壁上的男人呼吸越来越快，仿佛踹不过气来，瞧上去几乎因窒息失去意识。

菊懵了一瞬，他手足无措的把男人揽过来靠在自己身上，掰开男人紧咬的牙关捅入几根触手防止男人咬伤自己，又将两根细小的触肢插入男人鼻腔内直接给男人输送氧气。菊照着记忆里安抚的动作双手环在男人背后一下下轻拍男人的后背，男人摇着头喃喃说着什么，菊依稀听出那是在更为寒冷的地区里生活的人类的语言——“不”。菊不知男人在拒绝什么，显然此刻男人无法冷静下来和他交谈，他只好继续安抚男人，亲吻男人的额角，试图让男人完全放松下来，因为注入男人体内的体液到了必须得排出来的时刻。菊回忆着男人使用的语言，不断低声向男人重复“放松”、“你不会有事的”等语句。意识模糊的男人没有反应，他嘴里发出无意义的痛哼，五指不自觉掐进菊的皮肉里。

菊对男人掐出的伤口浑然不觉，他正集中注意力控制那些进入了男人体内的触手，他让埋在男人直肠里的触肢的顶端裂开变薄，快速变成一段如同软管一般的组织，不需菊促使软管产生吸力，男人肠内的污物就在重力的作用下涌入软管。一段时间后男人紧绷的身子放松些许，菊察觉、具体来说是嗅到了自己肩膀上传来微不可察的咸味，那应该是男人的眼泪。在传承的记忆里，人类的眼泪大多时候代表着痛苦，菊感到抱歉，可他不可能停下，他小声说了句“对不起”，按牢男人的四肢，撤出软管的下一刻就又往男人体内插入一根新的触肢，随后他不顾男人惊怒的反抗，自顾自开始注入新的黏液。

 

伊万眨了眨眼，眨掉随着快速凶猛的排泄产生的奇异感而来的生理性眼泪，嘴与鼻腔里的触手自他平缓呼吸后就后撤了出去，他猜想自己方才是过呼吸了，那个怪物的举动看起来似乎在救他，不过伊万不敢就这样简单的认可怪物的好心，他感到塞在自己直肠里的东西在往外抽，肠壁被摩擦的、不能用疼与痒来定义的陌生触感使他抿唇抽吸几声。一句轻缓的“对不起”自上方坠入他耳道里，熟悉的音节让伊万诧异地抬起头看去，尽管怪物的发音不怎么准确，用词也比较奇怪，或者说古老，像数十年甚至近百年前的人一般，但毫无疑问那就是俄语。

伊万刚打算问些什么，“你”这个词语的首个字母还没从他嘴里吐出，他就发现有另一个触肢抵在他的穴口处，同时他的四肢又被其它触肢牢牢控制住，他竭力挣动，摇着头怒吼出无数个“住手”和“不要”，怪物看了他一眼，那双琥珀色的眸子里讽刺得呈现出无比真实的歉意。

这次，清醒的伊万能具体感到那些注入他肠内的黏液，是如何一股又一股连绵不绝喷打在他的肠壁上的，那热流在他肠子里横冲直撞，一段一段将原本扁平的肠道撑圆填满，沿着大肠小肠一路向上，似乎都要倒灌进胃里了。伊万情不自禁低头看自己的腹部，不知是心理作用还是什么，他觉得自己原本紧实的腹部真的凸起了一些。“不……”伊万再次颤声低喃一声，他双腿发软，要不是腰和双手被触肢托起，恐怕离开就会滑倒在肉壁上。“你想干什么……”伊万问，“你到底想对我做什么！”他放大音量问，藏在声音里的害怕与无助经过肉壁的反射后坦露在他自己耳前。

怪物露出犹豫的神情，思索一番后仿佛做出了什么决定，用不熟练的奇怪口音回答说：“我不会伤害你的，我保证，这些不会伤害你的身体。”

伊万心底一沉，怪物避开了他的问题。

 

菊觉得男人的提问有些难以回答，他对是否该直白的、不加铺垫地告诉男人对方将会成为苗床这一事犹豫不决，况且，就算他真的决定坦白，他也找不出合适的词语来描述把对方改造成苗床再产下他的卵的过程，难的不是讲述事实本身，难的是如何让这件事听起来安全无害，所以菊最后只能向男人保证他将要做的一切都不会真正伤害对方的身体。从男人的表情来看他一点儿也不相信菊的说辞，由于菊没有更好的解释，所以菊只能沉默的继续清洁男人的身体。

男人的身体必须全部排空才方便改造，所以菊这次往男人体内注入比上次更多的黏液，经过上一轮灌肠的男人已经有些脱力了，菊用触肢托住男人，接下来他打算开始清理男人的胃，假如男人趴躺着会容易窒息。

菊捧起男人的脸，男人瞳孔缩小，双眸所蕴含的情感是菊从未在其它猎物眼里见过的，菊被灵动而犹如实质的情绪吸引了一瞬，随后被男人侧脸欲挣脱他的手的动作惊醒回神。菊指挥数根细小的触肢来到男人嘴边，男人紧闭嘴巴，不幸的是这可怜的反抗根本无法阻碍菊，那些触肢轻碰男人的牙齿，试探在上齿与下齿间钻了钻，随后来到两端最末的臼齿处，它们找到了其后牙龈间的缝隙，毫不迟疑地窜进去后似吸饱了水的海绵一样鼓胀起来。

菊能感到男人在用力咬嘴里的触肢，可惜男人的牙齿没有锋利到能咬断这些足够软韧的触肢，为了能撑开男人的嘴，菊还将触肢稍微变硬了一点。同时，触肢表皮分泌的那些具有镇静作用的黏液，不但甜味儿顺着咽喉与鼻腔相连的通道直冲男人大脑，余下的体液还被拼命吞咽试图阻止唾液流出嘴角的男人一同咽下。于是很快的，男人被迫放松下来，由于这次全身皆被禁锢的男人没法用刺痛使自己回神，所以男人除了在某根触肢探进食道里时惊恐地唔哼几声、小幅度摇了摇头后，其余时候男人都无力地靠在支撑他的触肢上，乖顺地按照菊的想法被触肢摆弄成上半身微微前倾的跪立姿势。

菊没有立刻开始下一步，而是又张开双臂给了男人一个不伦不类的拥抱拍了拍男人的背，因腹内再次升起的绞痛而眉头紧皱的男人看不出有没有被这个拥抱安抚，他双眼半阖，嘴角终究溢出些来不及吞下的唾液，全靠嘴里的触肢支撑才能昂起头。菊左手插入男人发间往后顺，在他意志的控制下，被男人纳入体内的触肢、无论上下都开始分泌具有另一种功能的黏液，这黏液无论闻起来还是尝起来都与之前并无不同，但血脉记忆告诉菊，这种黏液能让人类的身体变得敏感且极易性起。当然，此刻的菊还不知道这种触感被称为快感，他，以及所有过去还未接触人类社会的前辈们，都只是在无数次探索中，懵懂的发现强迫人类进入这种状态能降低人类逃跑的可能性以及引开人类的注意力，避免发现自己无法逃跑的人类开始攻击他们或自残。

菊耐心等了一会儿好让黏液起效，假如男人兴奋起来，之后的清理将不会使男人太过难以忍受。

 

伊万整个鼻腔里都填充着那股陌生的甜味儿，他怀疑这气味有镇静作用还是什么，他的脑子又开始变得晕乎乎的，与上一次有所区别的是，此时怪物插入他发间的手指缓缓蹭过发丝、发根被轻微拉扯的感觉泛起让他头皮发麻的触电感。伊万抬眼，他视线模糊，眼前所有的景色都像蒙上层毛玻璃那样，他看不清怪物的神情，只能感到怪物轻柔的连续的安抚动作。伊万不明白怪物在做什么，他也猜不出怪物的动机与目的，绞痛闷胀的肠子占据了伊万所有注意力。

可逐渐的，等伊万不知不觉留意到自己体内泛起的新的触感时，他才惊恐得发现他竟然性起了。这接近快感的反应熟悉又陌生，伊万不是没与男人做过，某几次事前他给自己做深度清理时他的确会往自己体内注入多到胀疼他肠子的清洗液，他也试过拧下浴室里的喷头，把水管抵在穴口，让激烈的温热的水流直接冲涮自己的肠壁，导致他腹内又暖又重。伴随着忍耐排泄欲时的酸软感与对其后性事的期待，简单的清理行为几乎变成一场不上不下的撩人自慰。但伊万绝不会、也绝不允许自己在这种情况下性起，他满心不敢置信，越是抗拒，不停在心里催眠般重复“不可能”一词，他越是能清楚感知到自己的肠壁开始含着后穴里的触肢收缩，后腰泛起一股酸痒，连喉咙的吞咽动作都变得粘糊暧昧。

伊万眼帘颤动，他的呼吸又急促起来，身前的怪物立刻察觉了他的恐慌，带着几分不解与焦急地捧起他的脸，吐出一连串开解之词。怪物的语速太快，用词古老且不怎么准确，伊万只大概听出了怪物在说这对他有好处，能让他不那么难受。“这”指的是什么？伊万费力地转动昏蒙的脑子想，没等他想出个答案，他就被自己阴茎上微凉的触感惊住了，他欲低头去看，却被维持原有高度塞住他嘴巴的触肢制止，他只能通过阴茎上的感觉来推测——怪物用手指握了上来，先是指腹贴向柱体，接着尚软着的海绵体被纳入怪物掌中，怪物撸动几下，指尖碰到了下方的囊袋，有更为扁平的……那是什么？伊万觉得有某种东西裹住了他的阴茎，不留一丝缝隙，敏感柔嫩的冠状沟被贴合轻触使得他止不住颤栗，他仿佛插进某种还活着的、正跳动着的脏器内，上下左右都传来力道合适的挤压感。

伊万无意识漏出一声低喘，丝毫没发现自己的尾音甜腻上勾，他的呼吸仍然有些急促，但不再是因为恐惧和焦虑，反而带着股欲求不满。怪物则予他鼻尖一吻，又吐出几个词，组合在一起的大意是怪物没说错，这起效了。怪物的声音里因伊万的呼吸平复而透出几分高兴，然而伊万心神却移到隐藏在怪物言语下的信息上，一个猜想从他心里一闪而过：该不会——伊万还没捕捉到自己的想法，他就发现嘴里的触肢变粗了些，且触肢顶端开始潺潺流出黏液。不一会儿伊万就开始感到胃胀，这下他真的被灌满了，体内属于怪物的黏液多到几欲溢出喉咙，而压住伊万舌头的触肢让伊万连求饶都做不到。

生理性的泪水又流了出来，它们涌出眼眶，顺着脸颊的曲线下滑，在滴落前就被怪物伸舌温柔地舐去。被怪物操控的不知什么部位依旧不紧不慢地抚慰着伊万的阴茎，下方伸出新的较细的触肢，试探着挤开正贴在软管形触肢上不规律收缩的软肉，摸索着前进到伊万前列腺的位置停下戳弄周围的肠壁，上方也升起几根仅有小拇指三分之一粗的触肢，或是插进伊万嘴里刷扫他的牙龈与上颚，或是几根合作从各个角度刺激伊万的乳头。这些堆积在一起的感官多到把伊万的脑子搅得一团糟，他恍惚觉得自己快炸开了，又仿佛在进行一场窒息性爱，可落在脸上的吻与摩挲阴茎的动作却那么轻柔，轻柔到能用温柔来形容。还有那股甜味，连绵不绝，明明浅淡到伊万得仔细嗅才能闻出来，此时却来势汹汹，冲得伊万连视野都染上一片粉红。伊万感到麻木，他失去了肉体的控制权，他逐渐意识不到自己四肢与四肢内的骨骼的存在，与此同时，快感，或者具体阐述是——自食道至直肠都被黏液占有，体内其余脏器被挤压，前列腺被隔着肠壁顶戳，阴茎与乳头被抚慰，还有被莫名牵引出的‘快感’本身，这些东西夹杂在一起变作浑浊且势不可挡的洪流淹没了伊万。

等伊万重新拾回自己的神智时，他的胃还胀着，不过肠内绞痛感已经消失了，嘴里的触肢不知何时被撤出，后穴里的触肢——伊万不知是旧的那根还是换了根新的，也不想去思考那些污物被排泄到哪儿去了——正第三次喷吐黏液。伊万不自觉动了动腿，大腿内侧碰到了自己下垂的阴茎，这时他才发现自己早已射精，甚至阴茎都软了回去。有唇吻上伊万的额头，伊万抬头，逆光的怪物的脸模糊不清，带着特有的甜味的吐息呼在他的睫毛间，怪物相较伊万更为低沉的声音响起：“你做的很好。”怪物顿了顿，略带歉意地说：“请忍耐一下，我们得再重复几次。”

伊万无力地闭上了眼，他想他已经坠入地狱。

 

菊认为自己很幸运。

面前的男人，这个不幸的、主动送上门来的苗床非常强壮，没准儿菊亲自前往人类的村庄狩猎都找不到这般耐用的猎物。男人撑过了前几次灌肠，此时先前灌进男人胃里的黏液已经被消化分解，一小部分化作能量以补充男人泄出的水分与消耗的体力，剩下的大部分作为清洗液流入男人的膀胱。菊按上男人的小腹，男人颤栗着闷哼一声，就菊所感知的，男人的身体现在应该已经对男人的大脑下达了排尿的指令，可男人大腿稍稍内夹，忍到额头浮出层薄汗都没让任何一滴液体流出尿道口。

菊叹息一声，他不懂男人为何忍耐，他只知道再任由男人固执下去男人会伤到自己，于是不得已的，菊抽出一根触肢让其变细中空。菊不愿这样做，因为他的种族所遇上的所有苗床，无一例外都对尿道被入侵表现出强烈的抗拒，并且，菊也并非是喜爱折磨苗床，以让苗床惨叫、受伤甚至精神崩溃的类型。他摸了摸男人的头，对方原本蓬松的微卷的头发被自身的汗水与头顶肉壁上滴下的黏液浸透了，手感比不上干燥时那样好。男人对菊的抚摸没有反应，他看上去筋疲力尽，头斜侧着靠着自己被触肢拉起的右臂上，双眼无神地看向前方虚无一点。

菊掂起男人的阴茎，一旁的触肢探过来往菊手心吐出一滩黏液，菊则把黏液涂抹到男人阴茎顶端，就着润滑揉了揉男人的尿道口。这动作刺激得男人眼里恢复几分神采，男人还没来得及低头看菊打算做什么，几根触肢就缠绕着遮住了男人的双眼，这是菊为了避免男人发现他打算做的事后反应过激。男人在触肢里蹭磨几下后——那大约是一个不成功的挣扎——安静下来，菊把男人的阴茎扶起直立，他最后一次擦过男人的尿道口，对比了下将进入男人尿道的触肢的粗度，准备继续下一步。

 

伊万什么都看不见。说来奇怪，四周的光线本就昏暗一片，出口处的那一线光亮在不久前强度骤然降低，为了把注意力从酸胀的膀胱上移开，伊万想了好一会儿导致那种现象的原因，最后他排除天黑的选项，苦中作乐地猜想是有什么，比如树冠或乌云一类的东西把阳光挡住了，之后伊万身处的这个洞穴——伊万某一时心里闪过‘我在怪物体内’的念头，随后因为想不出怪物要怎么自己吃掉自己而放弃了这个推测——光线微弱到伊万出现了视觉幻觉，他视线里以黑暗为衬，前方浮出许多闪烁的噪点，偶尔余光中还会出现奇形怪状的光斑。可当伊万发觉有触肢盖在他眼睛上后，明明眼前之景没有任何变化，被束缚以及被外力剥夺视觉却让伊万心生恐惧，他想反抗，只是数次灌肠、反复排泄用光了他的精力。

伊万能感到自己的阴茎被握住，下体被触碰迫使他把注意力重新放回身体中段，他更想排泄了，几乎濒临极限，他听说有人曾憋到膀胱爆炸，伊万不知自己是否会落入那种境地。他胡思乱想着，差点将尿道口被戳弄的感觉忽略过去，伊万僵直着身子凝神留意，有什么东西潜进了他的尿道。那并不痛，也可能是还没开始痛，那根细细的、柔软的东西一点点前进，到了某个点时，突然生出短暂的烧灼感，随后那根东西进得更深了，毫无预兆的经过伊万的前列腺，瞬间如金属相击后迸发出的跳跃的火花在伊万脑中绽开，他猛烈一颤，张开嘴发出半声哽住的尖叫，随后这声尖叫因怪物轻揉柱体的安慰动作变成了含在鼻腔深处的甜腻呜咽。

“不要……”伊万下意识祈求道，今日短短数小时内，他就非自愿地体验了过去那些他听说过甚至意动但不敢实施的玩法。那根东西在进入伊万的膀胱后停止向前，胀满膀胱的液体终于被排出使伊万升起一丝如释重负之感，这骤然放松的轻快盖过了尿道内的轻微烧灼。伊万总觉得有液体流出尿道口，他不自觉收缩耻尾肌，在引来针刺般疼痛后又勉强自己放松下来。

过了一段时间，怪物把手按在了伊万的小腹上，向下按压似乎在试探膀胱内是否有残留的尿液。确认膀胱被清空后，怪物没有抽出插在尿道里的东西，而是伸出另一根触肢碰了碰伊万的下唇。

伊万想起怪物说过，他们得 **重复几遍** 。他本以为那只是指灌肠，现在看来————

 

男人瘫软在肉壁上，他全身沾满汗水与黏液，双腿大敞，气若游丝，说不准是晕过去了还是处于失神中。完成所有清理流程用去了大半天时间，期间男人又高潮了一次，射出的精液落在肉壁上，似被肉壁渐渐吸收一样不知不觉不见踪影。

菊查看了一下男人的状态，确认体内没有任何杂物——杂物是指消化后的食物以及余下的废物——只胃里留着些用于补充能量的黏液的男人仅是疲累至极后，他撩起出口处的肉壁回到洞穴中，下身拖曳在身后的、还未移出贝壳的触肢末端传来微弱的被抓绕的瘙痒。菊回过头，发现男人直直望着出口——准确来说是远处洞穴外的景色，菊不知该如何形容男人的眼神，只是忍不住再次对男人说了声“对不起”，闻言男人面无表情地转动眼珠对上菊的视线，随后男人似乎被这个动作耗尽最后一丝精力般闭上双眼，几十秒后便呼吸沉缓得进入梦乡。

菊把肉壁盖回原处做了个深呼吸，冷冽的空气带走菊皮肤表面黏液的余温使菊微微打了个寒颤，在完成改造、把男人放出贝壳前，他还有足够的时间把洞穴建造成另一个温暖潮湿的巢穴。首次长时间精准控制触肢让菊有些累了，尽管盘旋在体内的本能抗拒他停下的打算，他仍旧决定让自己与男人好好休息一晚上。

明日正式开始改造苗床也不迟，菊耐心劝了体内的本能一句。如同被菊劝服，那股焦躁缓和下来，菊松了口气，仰躺在洞穴表层的肉膜上也沉沉睡去。


	2. Chapter 2

伊万猛得睁开双眼，他头脑一片空白，全然不记得自己刚脱离的噩梦的具体内容，身心却还滞留在惊惧中，他听见耳边传来悉悉索索的声音，他不敢移动身体，只转眼看向左侧，他什么都看不见，眼前只有浑浊的昏暗色块，有温热的湿淋淋的东西碰了碰他的脸。伊万僵了几秒后，想起了自己晕过去前所遭遇的一切，他挥开脸旁的触肢坐起身，摸向自己的胃与腹部，没有医学知识的他无法判断出自己的身体状况。伊万没有感到痛，这是个好消息，可伊万比起庆幸更感到疑惑，毕竟说他晕迷前被狠狠折磨了一顿也不为过。伊万做了个吞咽的动作，依照他过去的经验，即某几次他遇上缺少自制力且没多少经验的性爱对象，当他给对方口交时，按捺不住的对方会试图在他嘴里抽插，导致其后他下巴酸疼，咽喉肿痛。而此时，伊万非但没有感到不适，他还发觉尽管他——他不知有多久但肯定超过了十小时——长时间没有饮水进食，他却没有感到饿与渴。

伊万迟疑了一瞬，他微微前倾，右手绕到身后移向自己的股间，他穴口湿滑，在他拨弄皱褶查看自己是否受伤时响起一阵让他脸颊发烫的水声。伊万收缩后穴，穴口没有红肿，放松后也没有脱肛的迹象。然而不知为何，普通的检查性插入让伊万两腿发软，他大腿肌肉紧绷着止不住内夹，甬道里转动的手指不自觉曲起用指甲搔刮肠壁。‘不，不行！’伊万想压下这不合时宜的欲念，他果决抽出手指，肠壁被摩擦的触感引得伊万蜷紧脚趾，后穴徒劳的蠕动着一张一合。

伊万掐了自己手臂一把用疼痛引开注意力，他用手摸索四周，手下地面犹如活物般的触感使他有些发怵。伊万欲站直身，他的头顶碰到了又重又软的东西，伊万伸出手，手指微微陷进其内，伊万打了个哆嗦，他收回手，弯腰屈膝扶着同样触感诡异的‘墙壁’企图寻找出口。

 

菊早早醒来了，他望着头顶的肉膜发了会儿呆，随后在体内繁殖本能的催促下慢吞吞起身开始改建自己的巢穴，他重复昨日的步骤，从身上分离触肢贴在岩石上增加肉膜的厚度。等太阳升到高于山脉，阳光能穿过枝叶零星洒在洞穴前时，菊挪出一部分下身触肢来到阳光下，身为独特的、不能被简单定义为植物或动物的物种，菊可以按照喜欢的方式进食，模仿植物进行光合作用是不爱动弹的菊偏爱使用的进食方式。

菊舒展身子后抬手触碰贝壳，隔着肉壁感知贝壳内男人的状态——男人仍睡着，他蹙眉抿唇，眼皮轻颤，手指时不时抽动一下，看上去正在做噩梦。菊控制贝壳内侧的肉壁分泌出具有镇静作用的气味，那股甜香反而使男人双眉皱得更紧。菊赶忙停止分泌信息素，并悄悄掀开贝壳入口的一角送进些新鲜空气。菊趴着缝隙往贝壳内瞅，光线暗淡的环境无法对他的视线造成阻碍，菊打量男人几眼后合上了贝壳。

‘这很奇怪。’菊背靠贝壳坐下，仔细体会自己心中涌出的陌生情绪。他不太想出现在男人面前，准确来说，当菊想到男人的眼神落到自己身上时，就算他知道实际上男人顶多能看见一块移动的黑影，他也依旧想挡住或躲开男人的视线。菊不太明白自己涌出这种冲动的原因，他只知道这不是由恐惧引起的，那股拉扯着他的神经、仿佛一根细线似的不轻不重勒在他心脏上的情感如此陌生，与他尚年幼弱小还生活在深海中躲避猎食者时的心态完全不同。

男人醒了，他变换重心、踩压或摸索肉壁的动静通过触肢传递到菊的感知系统内，菊犹豫了好一会儿，久到男人已经走到了贝壳另一端，发现没有出口后转身向菊走来，菊才做出一个决定。

 

伊万不喜欢这里的空气。方才他走到洞穴尽头，忍着不适把周围摸了个遍，在确认两边如同活物粘膜的组织的确逐渐变窄并相互缝合后，他只得转身原路返回去探索另一边。伊万记得昨日最开始他还没被折磨得神志不清时，恍惚扫过的那一线金黄的阳光。伊万推测那是出口，现在他不确定的是，他所晃眼看见的‘一线’，是由于出口本身狭小导致的，还是由于他离出口太远导致的？伊万的答案倾向前者，因为洞穴里闷热潮湿，空气中含有的水分多到几乎能凝结出水滴，昨日数度麻醉伊万意识的甜味儿似有似无徘徊于伊万鼻端，伊万还做出个非此等情况下他绝不会做的行为——他用手揩下股间那些滑腻的、他认为是由自己的精液、肠液与怪物分泌的黏液组成的液体，并抬手闻了闻，在没有闻到精液特有的腥气只闻到一股甜味后，又做足心理准备，劝服内心说那基本就是 **他自己** 的东西，没什么可嫌弃的后，伸出舌尖极快地舔了舔指腹，意外但不出所料，仍然只有甜而没有精液的咸苦。

伊万往回走了一截，毫无预兆的，地面与肉壁像活过来一样蠕动几下，没有防备的伊万一脚踩进一块凹陷，他被绊倒了，但在摔倒前就被四面八方伸过来的触肢拉住，维持一个重心不稳找不到施力点的尴尬姿势停在中途。没等伊万反应过来，一簇触肢就朝他股间涌去。一根顶端较尖的一指粗的触肢借着表皮分泌的黏液直接钻进伊万的后穴内长驱直入，另几根扁平的似草叶形状的触肢包住伊万的囊袋并缠绕在软垂的阴茎上挤压，剩余的触肢则利用圆润的头部或是轻戳伊万的臀缝与尾椎，或是来回蹭磨伊万的会阴与腿根。

伊万漏出几声闷喘，他竭力挣扎，在触肢交缠出的网里不停扭动，被强迫唤起生理反应只让伊万感到耻辱与愤怒，他左脚蹬着肉壁，仿佛粘在蛛网上的昆虫似的拼命向前欲挣开触肢的禁锢。触肢没有被他的反抗激怒或被打乱侵袭他的节奏，后穴里的那根触肢停在前列腺附近，如同幼猫踩奶一样力道合适得一下下推踩周围的肠壁。伊万被窜入大脑的触电般的快感引得颤栗不止，他忍不住攥住掌下的触肢，无措的发觉抚慰自己阴茎的那几根触肢表面长出了细细的绒毛，它们攀着柱体缠绕爬行，不经意轻轻刷过冠状沟，伊万眼前一黑，等他回过神来时他已经跪立着软靠在肉壁上，他缺失了方才几秒的身体感知与记忆，此刻正满脑子迷茫不解。

‘发生了什么？怎么回事？’伊万刚冒出这样的疑问，因过量刺激而反应迟缓的大脑就反馈出所有被触碰的部位所带来的快感。“不——”这声拒绝的尾音化作尖厉的哭喊刺入肉壁，伊万左右摆动胯试图甩开阴茎上的触肢，这快感来得太过猛烈，超过愉悦的程度变成了恐惧。“不……”伊万摇着头又喃喃祈求了一句，他垂眼，瞧着股间昏暗的阴影推测自己的阴茎没被裹住的那部分——一小部分龟头——充血涨红着，恰巧露出的尿道口正源源不断流出尿道球腺液，那些粘黏的液体与黏液混在一起，随着扁平触肢的挤压动作，瞧上去伊万的阴茎像被榨出汁液似的。这想象出的莫名色情的一幕使得伊万呼吸粗重起来，他又闻到了那股代表着噩梦的甜味，头顶的肉壁泌出的透明黏液牵着丝坠在他背脊与手臂上，粘稠液体顺着肌肉曲线流淌生出的痒意搔挠着他的情欲。

伊万几乎错觉那些触肢是有自我意识的，它们摇动身躯，蜿蜒爬行的移动方式配合昏暗闷热的环境塑造出神话般——描述色情版克苏鲁的那种——的朦胧感，它们用缠绵似爱抚的触碰引诱伊万放弃抵抗、乖顺的留在此处任它们摆弄。伊万咬住自己的下唇，在发现他极度抗拒对冠状沟的强烈刺激后，扁平的触肢收回了绒毛，这样的反应让伊万愣了一瞬，他立刻直觉般推测出操控触肢的怪物正通过某种方式、甚至是直接的观察他。伊万快速瞥看四周，视线内没有任何光点。已知的信息太少使伊万无法判断出现在的状况，也许这些触肢就是怪物的‘眼睛’；也许这些触肢有简单的自我意识——关于诱惑猎物这一方面；也许怪物正躲在他的视线死角观察他；也可能不是视线死角，只不过此时正值午夜，内外皆是一片黑暗断绝了他通过透进洞穴的光亮找到出口的可能性。

伊万没在这个问题上纠结多久，因为另一种明显不是错觉的、新出现的触感引开了他的注意力。直肠内的那个触肢不知出现何种变化，后穴突然麻痒到极致的感觉让伊万瞪大双眼无措的昂起头，半晌才从微张的双唇间叹出一声哀叫，这声哀叫又因有什么东西密密麻麻扎在肠壁上的触感戛然而止。一瞬间伊万忘记了他在现在的光照程度中什么都不可能看见，他哆哆嗦嗦地看向自己腿间，企图透过自己的小腹看出肠内的触肢变成了什么。他当然没能看见什么，仅感觉出那根触肢大约是从上方垂下、导致穴口一圈软肉被挤压着靠近尾椎。伊万颤抖着侧头回望，在他注意到垂在他背后的触肢黑影前，视线内划破黑暗的一块光斑吸引了他的眼球。

伊万定眼看去，正是那个怪物，他双手搭在下方的肉壁上，手臂表面分出几根触肢撑开出口。由于逆光与距离的原因，伊万看不清怪物的神情，他也猜不出怪物是何时开始偷窥他的，想到方才自己的反应没准儿全被怪物看在眼中，如玩物般被观赏的耻辱感使伊万心生恨意，他压下腰欲遮挡自己的身体，然而在察觉到他的躲避后，缠绕在四肢上的触肢收紧着固定住他的肢体，头顶垂下新的触肢绕过他的腹部抬起他的腰，强迫他双腿大敞翘起腰臀向怪物展露自己的私处。

伊万奋力做着无用的挣扎，后穴内肠壁被扎刺的感觉更强烈了，可奇怪的是那一点儿都不痛，最初只有普通的异物感，之后那些扎进肠壁的东西一鼓一鼓往肠壁里注入了什么，随着比体温略高的温度蔓延四射，一梭超越几分钟前的那次、更加难以忍耐的单纯的痒沿着脊椎贯穿了伊万的大脑。伊万懵了一瞬，几秒后他状若疯狂地扭动身体试图把自己从那根触肢上拔下来，他哭泣着、尖叫着，嘴里喊出模糊到自己都听不分明的大约是求饶的话。

触肢裹得愈发紧了，伊万被按在肉壁上，脸埋在凹陷里不小心吸进些许黏液而呛出了声，气管防御性收缩使伊万无法得到充足的氧气，他因窒息感到晕眩。等伊万恢复神智时，他发现自己被触肢摆弄着换了个仰躺在肉壁上的姿势。他抬头，发现自己下身正对怪物，他似乎被朝出口拖了一段距离，借着外面的日光他能隐约看见自己的阴茎搁在小腹上，才射出的精液聚在肌肉下凹处变成一滩白浊。伊万因后穴传来的拉扯感唔吟几声，他不自觉屏息，带着几分惊恐望去，那根逐渐退出后穴的触肢一点点露出狰狞的面貌——中段尚还光滑平整，靠近顶端的几厘米处则覆盖上一层厚厚的绒毛，那些绒毛被黏液浸得湿哒哒的，在伊万的臀肉与穴口牵出数缕黏丝。伊万愣愣瞧着垂在腿间、在背后的日光下看起来像根刷子似的触肢，那些纤毛并不柔软，它们不受黏液与重力的影响，挺硬平稳得翘在空气中，如果不是太过恐惧，伊万都要好奇自己为何没有感到疼痛了。

尽管力道放松了些，可禁锢四肢的触肢仍然没有松开伊万的手，所以伊万无法查看自己肠内的状况，肠壁被刺穿出像蜂巢一样的孔洞的画面刚出现在伊万的脑子里，腿间的触肢表面就自顶端向根部涌起波动，纤毛被重新纳入触肢内，触肢的直径增加到两指并拢的粗度，随后它再次滑动着探向伊万股间。伊万徒劳夹了夹双腿，他放弃般仰躺回去，任由触肢破开穴口外圈的软肉往深处进军，高潮后敏感又疲乏的身体根本使不出移动的力气，更遑论攻击触肢或逃跑。一连串非自然现象，加上昨日起数次漫长的高潮、难以简单定义成痛苦的感官刺激搅晕了伊万的思绪，他想不出任何应对怪物的方法，只能被动的根据怪物的行为挣扎、求饶以及晕厥。

“唔————！”伊万抽搐一下，后穴内的触肢进得太深了，同时不知触肢是怎样做到的，时不时就有圆润的东西隔着肠壁轻轻拍打伊万的前列腺。肠内的饱胀感撑得伊万忍不住将双腿分得更开，他的阴茎又开始充血，伊万生出伸手撸动柱体的冲动，可他也感到困倦，他眼皮耷拉着缓慢地眨动，竭力拽住最后一丝清醒。

 

“————？！”伊万向上蹿了一下，他迷茫地眨眨眼，不明白自己是怎么了，这时有某种光滑的、比体温略烫的东西蹭过他的尿道口，伊万不自觉又蹿了一下，他正处于一种介于安眠中被突然唤醒后的呆滞与高潮后心神放松导致的思路迟缓这两者之间的状态。伊万转头打量四周，在他无意识昏睡过去的这段时间里，触肢们把他摆弄成背枕肉壁，像平日他躺靠在床上阅读、头下垫着两个枕头的姿势。伊万坐起身，之前缠绕禁锢他四肢的触肢现在仅松松垮垮地搭在他身体上，随着他变化姿势，聚拢凸起充当他枕头的那小块肉壁融化变回过去的高度。伊万将头右转到极限后在余光里瞥见一线亮光——应该是这个洞穴的出口，不知怪物是否还留在洞穴外窥探他的反应，伊万强迫自己忽略心中因“被看”生出的羞耻与不适，他伸手往下方摸索，触肢没有制止他的动作。

伊万摸到了一根形状奇怪的东西，它像一截树枝，主干上不少更细的分支，分支末端则长着扁平的比纽扣微大一点的器官。当伊万摸上去时，这根东西——大约也是触肢——如同被触碰的含羞草一般蜷缩着抱住伊万的手指，末端纽扣状的器官还贴在伊万的皮肤上按照一定节凑一收一放模仿吮吸的触感。伊万打了个激灵，他急匆匆欲抽出手，然而细嫩的枝干出乎意料的牢固，伊万非但没能收回自己的右手，手指与指根上暧昧的摩挲还引得伊万莫名蠢蠢欲动。伊万咬了咬自己的下唇，之前咬出的伤口已经不知不觉愈合了，他觉得有些不对劲，无论是伤口愈合速度，还是明明身处险境却极易被挑逗得性起的反应，‘难道……？’这些异常让伊万重新想起昨日自他脑中一闪而过的念头，有什么东西，或许是这股一直弥漫着整个洞穴的甜，或许是那些触肢分泌的黏液在影响他的身体、麻痹他的大脑。

不幸的是，虽然伊万对现状有所猜测，他却无力改变自己的处境。成功逃跑需要拥有充足的体力与保持头脑清醒，但气味的影响和怪物无规律的玩弄下，伊万自始自终被迫滞留在性兴奋刻度区内。伊万已经记不清被怪物捕获后他高潮了多少次，他四肢无力，思绪如行走在泥浆里的旅人一般速度缓慢，他难以集中精神，之前怪物作出的那些难以判断是折辱还是调教的行动使他的肉体半是魇足半是欲求不满。皮肤表面因闷热泌出的汗水以及沾上的黏液，每一滴滑过身体曲线所带来的搔痒都让伊万心头一颤。对照过去的经验，伊万能分辨出自己纵欲过度了，假如他继续维持性起甚至再高潮几次，他极大可能会脱水，短间距高频率的射精也可能损伤心脏。

似乎认为给够了伊万清醒过来的时间，触肢们开始向伊万涌去，缠在伊万手指间的形状奇怪的触肢向下蜿蜒，极其拟人的直立着合拢枝叶抱住伊万的阴茎。伊万腰一软跪趴下来，柱体上纽扣状器官的揉吮尚能忍受，可冠状沟以及尿道口被这般对待使伊万立刻被拽入情欲的漩涡里。“嗯——”伊万拼命咽下差点脱口而出的浪叫，‘好舒服，’伊万情不自禁的想，他小腹紧绷，腰胯无意识摆动着在空气中戳刺，臀与腿上的肌肉随着后穴收缩而隆起放松，‘怎么会这么的舒服？！’伊万眼神迷蒙，眨落几分刚出现的湿意。对比过去几次疼痛与恐惧交织的快感，这次触肢带给伊万的纯粹的愉悦反而让他更难招架。‘逃跑……必须——’伊万的神智发出警报，那嗡鸣声在欲望的洪流的冲刷下只轻飘飘沾了下伊万的耳垂就飞远了，伊万艰难地抬起身，手指死死掐进身下的肉壁，他转身往那块光亮挪去，才伸出左手，就感到有某个圆润的东西抵在穴口，伊万僵在原处，那个东西比先前任何一根触肢都粗，挤开皱褶顿在括约肌前。伊万颤栗着一点点回过头，这种粗度一定会撕裂他的。

不等伊万完全侧头，那根触肢就捅入伊万肠内，伊万惊跳着向前逃了一下，又被触肢们拖捆着四肢拽了回去。诡异也幸运的，伊万没有受伤，那些他自己都叫不出学名的肌肉与器官完好得接纳了入侵的异物，伊万没来得及庆幸就被触肢顶得眼冒金星，那根触肢螺旋转动着前进，光是肠壁被翻搅的触感就导致伊万缩起肩膀不停颤抖，它又狠又重地蹭过前列腺，经过乙状结肠后仍然没有停止前进。前后夹攻让伊万尾椎发酸，他能感到自己的肠子在一节节被撑开，他忍不住右手下探去摸自己的小腹，没能摸出什么后下意识绕到身后摸向穴口与触肢的交合处，他像盲人般用手指分辨形状，估量出这根触肢约三指——不是重叠，而是平行并拢——粗。

‘为什么？这种粗度……我应该会受伤的？’伊万茫然不解地趴在肉壁上，努力撕下一丝浮沉在快感中的心神想了许久，他莫名觉得委屈，为肉体违背自身意愿的生理反应，也为为何偏偏是他遭遇这等非科学能解释的事。半晌，他都开始随着触肢抽插的节奏哼出粘腻的鼻音，他才发现自己真是被操晕了脑子，他根本没必要去纠结自己出于何种没受伤，他该做的是抑制身体反应，积蓄体力，侦候逃跑的时机。只是————

伊万的闷哼染上哭腔，在来到日本前他就已经有一段时间没与人约过了，数月里他都只简单用手解决过自己的欲望，故此时面对这种与撸动阴茎不同的快感，他全无反抗之力。他侧脸蹭了蹭自己的臂弯，迷迷糊糊错觉自己变作某种软乎乎的易塑形的东西，被触肢们推着卷着拉进由甜和愉悦筑造的巢穴中，轻而易举被涂抹上性以及欲的颜色。伊万双腿抽搐着射了出来，但前后触肢都没停下给他留出回神平复的时间，它们自顾自攻击摩擦着因高潮而更加敏感的粘膜，对伊万又怕又期待的“停下”“太多了”等示弱求饶的话充耳不闻。伊万意识模糊的被触肢摆弄着变化了好几个姿势，他无意间抬眼瞥见了光斑中的黑影，才察觉，或者说想起了他正被怪物观看这回事，瞬间被视线注目的背德感仿佛抽了伊万一鞭子，他全身痉挛着自喉咙里逼出一声尾音上翘的呻吟，恍惚觉得自己似乎像个被关进甩动着的铁盒里的橡皮球似的被抛起撞在盒壁上，又觉得自己正稳稳浮在空中，似水似雾的薄纱拂过他周身，他再没余力关注除了愉悦以外的任何东西，怪物、触肢、他射出的前列腺液以及全身湿黏闷热的不适都被他抛之脑后，他被虚幻的满足感裹住，缓缓入黑暗之中。  
伊万晕了过去。

 

几日过去，菊的洞穴内壁已经变厚了不少，一层又一层肉膜覆盖于其上，呈现出干燥的粘膜质感。但这还不算完成，肉膜厚度得达到一脚踏入后脚背整个陷进肉壁且踩不到最底层坚硬的泥土为止，菊并不心急，他每天从身上分离一定数量的触肢后，余下大部分时间都用在了把男人改造成苗床这件事上。菊最初庆幸男人足够强壮，使他不必如某些前辈那样时时担忧苗床半途丧命导致繁殖失败，可现在，菊却觉得男人太有活力了些。只要不是处于昏睡当中或在触肢的攻击下瘫软无力，男人都会尝试逃出贝壳。某几次菊在洞穴口昏昏欲睡的进行光合作用时，男人趁他不注意悄悄摸索到了贝壳出口边探出半个身子。

出于对自己改造苗床进度的把握，菊确信男人不可能成功逃跑——成功的定义是指男人用快到菊无法追上的速度逃至菊找不到的地方，然而此时正值冬末，贝壳外的温度低到哪怕男人只在冷风中停留了一分多钟——男人被因接连不断的高潮而疲惫的身体拖累了，他竭尽全力却只跨出了右脚就软在了地上——就被菊发现并推回贝壳内，几小时后男人仍然开始发热。清醒时一直被迫进入半兴奋状态的男人没有余力察觉自己身体的变化，菊倒是被吓了一跳，他赶忙升高贝壳内的温度，过了一会儿又发现，本因性事全身泛粉的男人逐渐面色苍白，心脏跳动速度加快，皱着眉似乎感到不适。等菊在前辈的引领下融入人类社会后，菊将了解到这样的症状代表着中暑外加轻微脱水。但此时的菊对怎样治疗男人一无所知，无论是他自身还是他所遇见的动物都未曾出现过这种状态，而黏液，它能麻痹人类的神经，强迫人类性兴奋，代替食物使人类摄入能量，甚至改造人类的肉体，唯独不具备治疗人类疾病的功效。菊只好给男人喂了些充当食物的黏液，撤离所有刺激男人身体的触肢，通过肉壁释放具有镇静作用的气体，然后祈祷充足的能量与大量睡眠能让男人顺利度过这一困境。

幸运的是男人的身体在十几个小时后完全恢复正常。不过之后菊再不敢放任男人靠近出口，每当男人离出口太近菊就控制触肢把男人拽回贝壳深处。菊总觉得这情况似曾相识，昨日下午他望着水潭底的卵石发呆，不知怎的恍然大悟想起了这莫名其妙的熟悉感出自哪里——他曾见过出生没多久的、活泼好动的狐狸幼崽总是不停尝试爬出巢穴探索外面新奇的世界，而母狐狸会一次又一次不厌其烦的把它们叼回巢里。

菊被自己的联想惊得愣了愣，他转身查看一下贝壳内部，男人正枕着自己的手臂侧蜷安睡着，菊回想起最初男人头发干燥时蓬松柔软的触感，诡异得觉得男人与狐狸幼崽的确有几分相似之处。可狐狸幼崽不会用男人使用的那种眼神看向自己，菊自第一天后再没在男人清醒时进入贝壳，他仍旧不想直面男人的双眼。只是躲在贝壳外并非长久之计，操控已脱离身体的触肢比不上使用菊自己的肢体省力，况且等菊布置好洞穴、将男人改造成苗床后他总得把男人放出贝壳。至于蒙上男人的眼睛……菊光是想象一下自己不得不分出一丝精力持续控制捆在男人眼上的、脱离自己身体的触肢就已经感到累了。

菊承认自己不怎么搞得懂人类，他不明白为何明明触肢给男人带来无数欢愉，男人却依然不放弃逃跑，他也不明白为什么男人在发现他被自己观察时会试图遮挡身体或面露强烈的抗拒，明明男人因他的注视更加敏感、高潮得更为强烈不是吗？为了让男人乖巧些，菊不再像最初那样给刚睡醒的男人留出查看自己身体与探索贝壳的时间，而是瞅准男人意识朦胧的时机快速把男人拖入被快感淹没的状态。菊叹息一声，人类真的很麻烦，假如男人拒绝停止尝试逃走，白白消耗的体力会削弱男人的身体，但倘若菊完全禁锢男人，例如模仿血脉记忆里某位省事的前辈那样直接捆住苗床的四肢把苗床关在黑暗的不透风的巢穴内，一直处于惊惧之中的绝望的苗床没准儿会以出乎意料的无法挽回的速度衰弱而死。

菊心里忍不住冒出‘为什么我们要选择人类作为我们的苗床，而不使用其它更懵懂的哺乳动物’这样的疑问，他不能放任自己继续回避男人，他得找个方法安抚住自己的苗床。

 

伊万睁开眼，他还未完全清醒，尚处于刚睡醒后不知自己身在何方的迷茫中，就感到自己的双腿被抬起拉开，随后敞露的会阴被某片略高于体温的触肢覆盖着按压轻揉，穴口被几根极细的触肢拉扯几下、淌出些上一次留在甬道内的黏液后，头部圆润的触肢熟门熟路闯进后穴里，开始对隔着肠壁对伊万的前列腺进行重复的、机械的戳蹭。伊万因痉挛向上微微弓起身子，他头靠着脸边的触肢，视线无神的落在前方移动的模糊色块上。

有根触肢从上方垂下停在伊万的唇前，伊万没张开嘴，但在触肢挤开嘴唇与牙齿，抵着伊万的喉咙潺潺分泌黏液时，伊万也没像最初几次那样试图把触肢拔出喉咙或反呕出被触肢喂下的黏液，他咽下自己的‘早餐’，在嘴里的触肢撤出后浑浑噩噩翻了个身，一边因肠肉被扯动摩擦的感觉伏在肉壁上哆嗦个不停，一边缓慢眨着眼等待自己下一次昏睡的到来。

伊万已经完全丧失了时间感，他的生物钟也被搞得一团乱，他根本不知道上次他瞥见的缝隙中的日光与他这次瞥见的是否属于同一天，他数次尝试逃跑的举动似乎让怪物变得警惕起来，他失去了拥有短暂清醒神智的权力。随着时间经过，伊万觉得自己逃跑的希望越来越渺茫，他不再直接反抗触肢的动作，某些时候顺从得堪称乖巧，伊万这样做大半是为了蒙骗怪物让怪物放松对他的看管，顺带积蓄体力，但伊万能感到这伪装出的自暴自弃逐渐变得愈发真实。在某些伊万看过的电影与艺术作品中，改变一个三观健全的成年人的心态与人格被描述成一件轻而易举的、似乎只需要极短时间就能作成的事，伊万曾以为那不过是为了增加戏剧冲突所使用的夸张手法，而现在，伊万亲自成为实验范本后，他才意识到那些作品所言非虚，无论他怎么提醒自己，他都像只正在学习与新主人相处的狗那样一点点适应了这种异常的、非自然的生活。

过去无论伊万是自慰还是约人，约人后有没有进行肛交，以及到底是他操别人还是别人操他，结束性爱都是以他——如果有另一个人的话那就再加上对方——射精为告一段落的标志。现在这种标准不再适用于他了，睾丸制造精子的速度远远赶不上他射精的频率，不用收集自己射出的体液拿到显微镜下查看，伊万也知道自己大部分时候只能射出前列腺液而已。甚至由于刺激过度，阴茎被触碰有时只会让伊万感到疼痛，且触肢、或是说怪物似乎能同步感知他的知觉似的，那股疼痛会立刻被触肢强行喂进嘴里的黏液转变为怪异的愉悦。所幸在伊万躲开几次后，仿佛领会了他无声的请求，触肢们换了执着的对象，它们一一试探他所有的体表器官，在伊万意料之中的胸乳，与在伊万意料之外的腋下、肋骨、脚趾等所有地方都没被放过。

“嗯……”伊万微弱地闷哼一声，他挺起腰，屁股迎向触肢主动撞了几下后，绷紧小腹与大腿僵立十几秒，接着软软侧垮倒在肉壁上，他没理会自己硬硬杵在腿间的阴茎，只扭动着在肉壁与触肢中调整自己的姿势让自己能躺得更舒服。这时，他听见了由远及近的、由于空气被湿滑的表面挤出流通的咕啾声，伊万抬头望去，在看见逆光的向自己移动而来的黑影的下一刻，长久处于黑暗中的双眼就因瞥见日光而刺痛流泪。伊万抬手擦去泪水并揉了揉眼睛，他还未放下手，就感到有手扶住他的下巴，怪物示意他移开手，撩开了他额前被黏液浸作几缕的额发，伊万猜测怪物在打量他的脸色或查看他的双眼。

一会儿后，怪物的手沿着伊万的脖颈下滑，指尖虚画过喉结与锁骨后停在伊万的胸前捻住伊万左边的乳尖。伊万因怪物略低的体温打了个寒颤，他缩起肩膀往后躲了躲，怪物开始揉搓他的乳头，一股已经变得熟悉的愉悦感自胸乳传送至伊万的大脑。自伊万被关进洞穴后，经过怪物日夜不息的——伊万不记得具体数目，他想那次数至少达到两位数，且第一位数字绝对大于二——调教，现在任何一点含带暗示的触碰都能让伊万的身体立刻回忆被操弄的快感并将记忆变成具体的生理反应，更别提此时怪物给予乳头的直接刺激。伊万觉得后穴里那根没抽出来的触肢有些碍事，‘它为什么还不开始动？’伊万不自觉想到，随后又立即为自己竟然冒出这样的想法感到一丝绝望与惊恐。在他脑子里出现更多胡思乱想之前，他听见滑腻的触肢互相摩擦的移动声，怪物似乎用下肢把他圈在其内，并——伊万被怪物捧起脸，他感到有柔软干燥的东西贴上自己的嘴唇，他最初完全没意识到那是什么，直到怪物伸舌舔舐他下唇与牙龈后，他才反应过来他被怪物吻了。

伊万瞪大双眼，如果说第一个吻是怪物为了用唾液治疗他舌尖的伤口的话，那么这个吻是为了什么？伊万满心迷惑不解，怪物的动作温柔缠绵到仿若这是一个因爱与无法抑制的喜欢而产生的吻，最近由于嗅觉麻痹已经闻不到迷惑性气味的伊万因直冲鼻腔与咽喉的甜味儿头脑发晕，他无意识松开牙关，任由怪物闯入并扫荡他的上颚。怪物的一只手顺着伊万的脊背下移抚在伊万的臀肉上，另一只手数过他的肋骨，摩挲着小腹在伊万腿根处徘徊。怪物松开伊万被连吮带咬变得红肿发麻的双唇，继续用吻描绘伊万的下巴与脖颈。

伊万在怪物的双手中轻喘不已，消失一段时日后出现在面前的怪物的行为太过拟人，这使伊万心生不适，可怪物用牙齿对着他的锁骨与乳头又挂又咬，揉搓他臀肉的幅度大到穴肉被拉扯着泛出名为欲求的痒。伊万曾约过的，身体最为契合的对象所带给他的肉体感官也不过如此了。埋在伊万后穴里的触肢像一只探索新环境的蛇那样在甬道内时而拱起身子，时而蜿蜒爬行，它进得太深，压迫感让伊万忍不住将双腿分得更开，他呜咽着把脖颈展露在怪物嘴下，昏蒙的大脑空间被密密麻麻的“舒服”二字填满。

怪物抬起伊万的腿，尽管刺激伊万后穴的仍是触肢，但怪物前倾下压的举动导致伊万产生他正被一名人类操弄的错觉。伊万摇摇欲坠，快要仰面摔倒的失重感促使他慌忙地伸手搂住怪物的肩膀，这个反应貌似取悦了怪物，怪物抬头与他亲昵地蹭了蹭鼻子，一面掰开他的臀肉并把他更用力按向自己，一面抚慰他的阴茎——伊万能感到与自己紧贴的、不知是怪物上腹还是下腹的光滑表面突然变得凹凸不平，那里分离出数层如交叠的藤曼一般的结构，相互绞缠着吞入伊万的阴茎。伊万剧烈颤动一下，前后方传递的快感在细窄的神经里碰撞相溶，他软在怪物怀里，明明全身无力，体内却有股触电感横冲直撞致使他轻微挣扎起来。他突兀升起预感，这次的高潮会比之前任何一次都更加强烈，能让他已经窒息于余韵中的身体‘醒’过来一瞬，只需要怪物再——伊万不知该祈求怪物做什么，他只知道他需要更多的、更进一步的东西，他仰头，恍惚觉得周围的空间正不稳定的摇晃移动着，他几欲飘到天上，又被股间传来的感觉扯着下坠。伊万张开嘴，却不知自己是在呻吟还是在向怪物喃喃要求更多，心跳与血液在血管里奔流的声音化作遮住他双耳的嗡鸣，随着怪物又一个落在他唇角的亲吻，伊万双腿死死盘在怪物腰间痉挛着射了出来。

怪物让伊万靠在自己身上，变换重心带来的皮肤间的摩擦引得伊万哭吟不止，好一会儿伊万才平复下来，他头枕在怪物肩上，怪物犹如给动物顺毛般有一搭没一搭抚摸他的后颈。伊万在这安抚下昏昏欲睡，在他快睡着时，怪物突然把手按在他胸膛上吐出一个词：“男人。”

伊万迷茫地眨了眨眼，他下意识看向声音传来的方向。

“男人。”怪物重复道，他按在伊万胸膛上的手微微施力。不到一分钟，伊万搞懂了怪物的意思，那个口音奇怪的俄语单词“男人”是怪物对他的称呼，那么——

怪物牵起伊万的手按向自己，他放缓声音说：“きく。”


	3. Chapter 3

菊曾经遗憾自己为什么没出生早一些，比如中世纪什么的，那时人类的活动范围不大，城镇外有大片荒土任菊的种族游荡，而进入城镇后，使用烛火照明的人类也无法发觉躲藏在黑暗的建筑夹角里的他们，那个时期的前辈们尽可随心所欲地观察人类。但现在，接收了前辈们的经验并将其用在自己的苗床上的菊发自内心庆幸不爱动弹的自己是后辈，他不需亲自花上好几年的时间扒在窗边或屋檐下偷窥人类的日常生活，也不需一次次面对自己的苗床因照顾不周或改造、饲养手段不当导致而死亡，甚至他的苗床都是自己送上门来的。

菊再一次满意的肯定了自己的幸运值，他站在洞穴口，下身的触肢蜿蜒伸长从周围收集泥土与石头垒在洞穴前，菊不是要封闭整个洞穴，他只是打算缩小洞穴口并在入口处做些伪装。他把石头捏碎成三分之一手掌大小的碎块，用黏液搅合泥土，如人类隔出道路与一旁的绿化地那样在地面建起高至脚踝的一条障碍，再沿着入口边缘的岩壁一点点往中心垒，等他垒好后，洞口只余原来的二分之一大，敞口变成了一个横倒侧放的漏斗。之后菊拣来不少野草与藤曼，他在森林里挑选了一些枝叶茂盛的植物，抬起触肢扯下一些枝干，然后用这些植物盖住整个洞口。洞穴内一下子昏暗起来，随着肉壁开始分泌粘液，很快洞穴变得与贝壳内同样温暖潮湿。

完成所有工程花去了菊好几周的时间，在这几周里，贝壳里的男人似乎已经适应了新生活一般变得乖巧又顺从，他安静地接受菊对他做出的任何事，当菊改造他的身体时，就算感觉出操弄自己的触肢变成了可怕奇怪的形状——比如曾出现过一次的‘刷子’，以及更多看起来会引起剧烈疼痛的、按照常理根本不可能进入人类身体的外形——男人也没有反抗，仅是在反射性躲了躲后，沉默的忍耐体内苦闷、疼痛与愉悦混合在一起的感觉。看样子前辈们的方法很有效，人类的确对来自同类——也可以将最低标准降低到类人的前肢，触肢则绝对不行——的温柔的爱抚与亲吻没有抵抗力，菊尽管不明白其中的原理，但这迷茫不妨碍他模仿记忆里的前辈与前辈观察的人类。况且菊并不讨厌男人在他怀里露出半是迷糊半是沉醉的表情，不如说，男人的这种反应会让菊涌出一种介于看见可爱生物生出的怜爱和达成了一个无形成就后生出的满足感之间的复杂心态。唯一让菊遗憾的是，除了在他告诉男人自己的名字那次以外，男人再没唤过他的名字。而哪怕是那一次，男人也是在菊一遍遍重复自己名字的发音，被打搅得无法入睡后，为了让菊闭嘴才生疏地模仿出那两个音节的。

现在男人的身体已经被改造得适宜菊的卵着床了，余下那些附带的改变，诸如能维持长时间性兴奋状态不伤害肉体，能更快速地消化菊的黏液，肌肉的拉伸性变得更好等也能让菊在接下来的时日里省不少事。菊决定把男人放出贝壳，到了他产卵的时候了。

 

伊万刚经历了一次高潮，他侧躺在肉壁上，把一束触肢搂在怀里像抱着抱枕一样抬起左腿压在上面，腹间溅上的他自己的精液被蹭在触肢上化为一层薄薄的透明的白色，伊万在透过缝隙洒在洞穴出口附近的微弱日光的照射下瞧了自己小腹一眼，他不怎么在意地抹了把自己的小腹，将刮下来的剩余那点儿精液擦在肉壁上，看它们是如何缓慢被黏液稀释并被肉壁吸收。不久前，怪物，或者说按怪物的自称“きく”，似乎满意于他的乖巧而放松了对他的看管，他再次能靠近洞穴出口，甚至被允许趴在洞口边缘的肉壁上看きく到底在做什么。伊万看着外面那个更大的洞穴入口边半缠半盖的枝干藤曼等，他没在附近、至少是他能透过两个洞穴开口看见的最外面的水潭边看见这些植物，故伊万推测那些植物是きく趁他睡着时离开此地在其它地方收集而来的。伊万遗憾于自己错过了逃跑时机，但这遗憾并不十足真诚，“逃跑”这个他依然时时在心底悄悄重复的词，大多数时候也仅是挂在他“某个他准备好的时候将会去做”的清单上的打算而已。

伊万难以定义自己现在的心态，他没有放弃逃跑，他也绝不承认——好吧，不会完全承认自己被驯化了，在度过某个伊万也不清楚其内容与名称的阶段后，きく几乎没再给他带来多少疼痛，那些奇形怪状的触肢在进入他体内后，每造成一份痛苦就会实时补偿出三份愉悦。有那么一瞬间伊万曾想过，假如抛开他被拘禁在偏离人烟的森林中、きく在做出一切落在他身上的行为前从未征求他的同意这两点以外，对比所有他曾约过的对象，无论是技巧、新奇度还是所带给他的高潮强度，きく都毫无疑问位列榜首。数之不尽的快感安抚了伊万的恐惧，等他真正冷静下来后，他意识到逃跑，或者说成功的重回人类社会绝不是一件简单的事。

きく看样子在这片森林里生活已久，这表明きく熟知周围的环境与地形。伊万不知きく的活动范围具体多大，就他醒着且没被触肢操得头脑发晕的那寥寥几次观察而言，きく基本就守在外面那个更大一点的洞穴里，最远也不过是浸泡在不远处的水潭内，但考虑到一个类人生物一天所需摄入的能量，再参考自己以前晃过一眼的动物纪录片里的介绍，きく的领地没准有好几十平方公里，按照最坏的情况推测，也许在伊万独自进山野营前留宿的那个村庄也在きく的领地范围内。在伊万休息充足，体力完好的情况下，他花了两三天才走到这个水潭边。而现在，尽管背包里留有足以返程的食物——感谢耶稣，きく没有像伊万遇见的雪猴那样对背包充满好奇心并把里面的东西全翻出来乱甩一地——可伊万全身赤裸，他不能在如此寒冷的气温下什么都不穿的拽住背包就跑。不幸的是，伊万在外面那个洞穴的某一角落瞥见过自己变成碎布与一堆羽绒的衣物以及撕扯得不成形的登山鞋，所以逃跑时他还得先打开背包，扯出塞在背包里那堆的替换衣服，然后穿着那些厚度明显不适于在冬末的日本单穿的衣服跨越森林，并且为了省时、减负与隐蔽，他只能选择告别那个浅紫色的、在泥土和枯枝的衬托下异常显眼的便携帐篷，在零度左右的寒风中躺在潮湿冰冷的泥土上至少露营两个夜晚，同时不停的祈祷自己别半途被きく追上或因失温症导致精神错乱、心搏停止等。

一阵悉悉索索的声音隐约传来，那是きく拖曳在地上的触肢蹭过地表枯枝碎石的声响，伊万抬头看去，看见きく向他走来。きく来到贝壳前，他撩起上方的肉帘，盯着侧躺在肉壁上的伊万看了一会儿，伊万疑惑地与きく对视。俯身前倾一手撑在贝壳上的きく让伊万忍不住想起幼时他曾养过的一只西伯利亚猫，偶尔他由于无聊与好奇观察好好儿睡在猫窝里的它时，脸上的神态很可能和此时的きく一模一样，而现在的他与那时被他观察的猫的表情应该也极为相似——都是在无可奈何的等着看面前这个自己无法反抗的对象将对自己做什么。

きく伸出右手，伊万看了看那只手又看了看きく的脸，他试探着把自己的右手放在上面，きく握住了他的手将他拉进自己的怀里，另一只手搂住伊万的腰，没等伊万反应过来就把伊万抱了出去。猛然离开闷热的住所，伊万因外面新鲜的凉爽空气精神一振，他回头看了一眼，发现过去一段时日里囚禁他的地方外表看起来仿佛一个肉色的、动画里最典型的分上下两片合拢的贝壳，贝壳表层不像其内无时无刻分泌着黏液，而是呈现出干燥的粘膜般的肉质感，其与人类体内腔道相似又不同的感觉让伊万有些反胃。

きく把伊万放在地面上，这里的地面与贝壳内的结构一样，只是温度与湿度更低一些，伊万把自己的视线定在きく身上，他小心翼翼用余光瞥一眼那个被层层藤曼与松枝出口，不敢露出丝毫异样的神情而强迫自己放缓呼吸并在心里不断重复“粉红色的大象”这一短句以转移自己的注意力。きく似乎没察觉到伊万想法，他示意伊万仰躺在地，下身的触肢缠绕着伊万的脚踝抬起分开伊万的两腿，他探指揉了揉伊万的穴口，久违的、与软若无骨的触肢完全不同的坚硬使伊万眼帘微颤。伊万直愣愣看了洞穴顶端的肉膜几秒后，因突然改变操弄他的方式而生出的不安催促他手肘撑着身下的肉膜抬头看きく到底打算对他做什么。

 

菊用手指仔细的探查男人的后穴，他摩挲着转动手指摸过穴口出的肌肉，又前进些许，指尖变为触觉更灵敏的触肢一点点摸索过每一寸肠壁。之前数周内，菊已经通过触肢反馈的信息在脑中建立了男人肠道的立体模型，今天则是为了确定待会儿卵着床的位置。男人的整个肠道都被改造为适宜卵着附的环境，菊却还没拿定主意让卵粘在哪截肠道上，假如着床位置太深，那将会增加产卵的时间，且卵不怎么容易通过诸如乙状结肠与直肠相连处的那种弯折，而如果选在直肠内着床，在卵长大到男人能感到肠道被卵撑开以前，男人就能通过自己的手指摸到肠壁上的异常凸起，曾有苗床为了弄掉体内的卵想尽办法，结果等那位前辈找到逃跑的苗床时，苗床已经因失血过多而死，下身一片血肉模糊，一旁还扔着一端沾满血迹的树枝。

菊皱眉思索，他盯着随着自己动作不自觉张合的穴口，又发现虽然他没刺激男人的前列腺或散发催动男人情欲的甜香，男人依旧逐渐兴奋起来。菊抬眼，看见男人半撑起身子观察菊的动作，面露紧张与疑惑，眼神里还参杂一些菊无法分辨的情绪，男人愣愣瞧着自己的小腹，似乎想透过皮肤看见菊到底在对他做什么，仿佛察觉到菊的视线，男人抬头看过来，双眼极快地与菊撞了一下后垂眼避开菊的打量。男人的脸不知不觉涨红了，还不自在地屈了屈腿试图挡住自己充血的阴茎，菊不太明白男人为何这般反应，他也不打算停下动作揣摩男人的心情，他控制触肢把男人的腿再次拉开并将其抬起反折在男人胸前，俯身对着男人的唇吻了下去。

这个转移男人注意力的方式很有效，菊能感到男人放松下来，于是菊一面把自己的舌头伸进男人嘴里舔舐男人的上颚，一面在心中预想卵着床于各段肠壁上后会遭遇的意外，菊想了好一会儿，等他被传入耳内的粘糊的鼻音唤回神后，他才发现男人由于长时间的亲吻——更主要的原因是菊的舌头不知不觉变长了，缠在男人的舌头上绕了几圈后又伸向男人的喉咙——而轻微窒息，菊赶忙收回舌头放开男人，男人眼神朦胧地看着菊不住喘息，菊歉意地摸了摸男人的头。

菊决定让自己的卵着床于男人的直肠内，他就着撑在男人上方的姿势不变，在男人看不见的地方，菊下身的触肢挪动蜿蜒，自内部探出一根色泽和同类有些微区别的触肢，那个触肢移动到男人后穴前，周围伸过来几根细但足够有力的触肢扒开男人穴口的软肉。男人僵了一瞬，穴口因紧张反而收缩缠紧了菊的触肢，菊再次摸了摸男人的头，他不知用男人的语言该如何表达“不必紧张，放松”这样的含义，只得安慰道：“没事的。”菊想了想，又补充一词：“松开”，以指望男人能领会自己的意思。大约男人听懂了，他做了几个深呼吸后放松臀部的肌肉，在菊的触肢撑开肠壁时抑制自己反射性收缩穴口的冲动。

菊把男人的穴口撑开到中间空出一指的宽度后，那根附带卵的触肢钻进通道里，只进了约两节指关节的长度便停下朝肠壁喷吐黏液，那些极少量的黏液很快化为类似于果冻的更具粘黏性的胶质，它们汇聚于肠壁间几乎填平那处小小的凹陷。紧接着，触肢刺进胶质内，从顶端的小孔滑出一颗肉眼几乎不可查的圆形的卵。触肢退出胶质，对着成型的胶质表面再次补上一层黏液，然后菊收回触肢。接下来直到卵成熟脱离苗床为止，每隔一段时间菊就得用触肢向卵输送养料能量以供卵发育，现在菊还能只依靠光合作用补充自己消耗的能量，等卵再长大一些后，菊恐怕不得不外出狩猎才能维持体内能量的收支平衡。

菊为未来一两个月中的大幅度增加的活动量预先头疼起来，他放下男人的腿，准备走出洞穴趴在水潭边享受自己最后的清闲，可余光瞥过男人的脸时，男人面上的迷茫与惊讶却让菊顿住了。

 

‘这是……结束了？！’伊万极其不解的想，对比头一次环境改变后的遭遇，即他莫名昏迷后于一片黑暗中全身赤裸着被排泄欲与绞痛的肠子催醒，再被反复灌肠、洗胃、强迫排泄，这次过程轻松到伊万生出一种虎头蛇尾之感。伊万本以为きく把他抱出贝壳，用触肢禁锢他的双脚，口吐安慰之词后又会做些……伊万也猜不出具体会是什么，总之肯定是超出他想象的会让他疼痛的事。きく说出“松开”这一单词后，伊万深呼吸着给自己做足了心理准备，告诉自己既然他逃不掉也反抗不了，还不如省点儿力暂时用顺从麻痹きく的警惕，最好能让きく觉得把他留在更便于逃跑的贝壳外也不错。伊万强迫自己放松，感受着被撑开的后穴内肠壁暴露在空气中的微妙感，他维持着双腿大张屁股朝天的姿势等了一会，没等来预期的剧烈疼痛、或疼痛与愉悦交织的诡异触感，只等来きく松开触肢撤回身子。伊万忍不住茫然地看向きく，きく对上他的双眼，一瞬间也面露惊讶，之后立刻露出想起了什么的神情，控制触肢重新缠上他的身体，前倾着向他靠过来。

“等——”伊万的阻止脱口而出，他忽然意识到原来きく本没准备操弄他，“这次不做也可以”这样的话听起来太过亲密暧昧，且直到现在伊万也不确定きく的这些行为到底是和人类性爱具有同等意义的、仅出于追求快感而做出的行为，还是同きく上半身的外形一样仅单纯是对人类的拟态？伊万没来得及说完自己的拒绝，きく便将他压倒在肉壁上，下身使力导致伊万的双腿埋入互相缠绕的触肢丛里，软垂的海绵体如きく说出自己名字那次一样被きく柔软的、化开的体表吞进纳入腹中。

“——啊？！”伊万惊呼一声，整个下半身新奇的触感让伊万不自觉捏紧きく的肩膀，那些触肢粗细不一，灵活又滑腻，他的双腿与腰胯，乃至更细节之处，诸如会阴、脚趾缝、臀缝等部位皆被不断地轻撞摩擦着，他如同站在一个装满了活鱼的水缸里，那些‘鱼’绕着他的双腿在他周围来回游动。伊万咬着下唇咽回自己的呻吟，きく的触肢钻入他与肉壁之间，逐渐向他的后背攀爬，这股痒——因皮肤被掠过产生，也因这似有似无的挑逗泛起——攥住了伊万的神经，引得他蹙眉在きく怀里扭动着不知该躲去哪里。伊万颤抖不已，他双腿合拢，似夹脚自慰的女孩子那般双腿挨挤着企图阻止触肢刺激他的股间，他的阴茎充血翘起，きく现在倒是记得避免直接刺激他过于敏感的冠状沟与尿道口等部位，但这不上不下的触碰反而勾得伊万几欲发疯。

伊万昂头喘息，他知道所有触肢都是きく肢体的延伸，就算从きく身上脱离，きく也有办法同步触肢的知觉，某种程度上伊万已经习惯触肢了，他对触肢的感官与他对自己放在柜子里的性玩具的感官等同，但无论他被触肢操过多久、多少次，只要きく——这些触肢拟态成人类的模样出现在他的面前用人类的双眼看向他，他就会感到羞耻与背德。更糟糕的是，每一次，这两种负面情绪只会刺激得伊万更加欲火高涨。伊万没闻到任何熟悉的甜味，可他宁愿きく分泌了黏液，否则他该怎么面对此时自己的反应呢？

“不……”伊万喃喃说，他心里一遍遍重复冒出‘我不想的，我不是自愿的’，他隐约知道他快无法继续自我欺骗了，他将被迫认识到一个事实：他的身体在经过长时间的、きく不间断的调教后变得对性与快感无比敏锐，如果说正常的人类尚需前戏的积累，那么现在的他没准儿只需轻微的含带暗示的触碰，肉体就能自发的立刻做好被插入的准备。伊万摇了摇头欲把这样的念头甩开，也许某个他足够冷静的时刻他能直面自己身体的改变并真正说服自己这不是他的错，但显然现在不是那个时刻。可能是激素或其它伊万不知道的因素的影响，伊万觉得自己突然变软弱了，他双眼发涩，鼻腔一酸便哭了出来。撑在上方的きく被伊万毫无预兆涌出眼眶的泪水吓了一跳，他慌忙抚去伊万的眼泪，埋头吻上伊万的双唇并被伊万渡入微甜的黏液，手放在伊万后颈一下下安慰性地抚摸拍打。伊万抽噎着吞下嘴里的黏液，他一面想着‘就这一次’，一面搂住きく的脖子放任自己的大脑在连绵不断的快感的冲刷下坠入恍惚呆滞之中。

 

菊忍住叹息的欲望，他无措地望着怀里忽然情绪剧烈变动的男人，希望自己刚才喂入的黏液能平复男人的心情。菊预料到，假如这次他能成功繁殖，在他开启人生新阶段时，所面临的最大困难将是“搞懂人类”这一项。明明男人没有遭遇任何疼痛，菊也没看出男人体内有任何能让男人感到自己命不久矣的病变，为何男人总会突兀得表现出痛苦不适的模样呢？无论是菊自身还是菊遇见的所有动物们都不如人类的情绪如此复杂多变，近一个月过去了，菊仍然摸不透男人情绪变化的规律。菊抚上男人的侧脸，男人眼角缀着湿气，眼神相比方才明显呆滞不少。菊直觉感到男人有些不对劲儿，可从男人的生理反应来看，男人又似乎比过往任何一次都更为投入，男人搂住他的脖子，嘴抵着他的侧颈时不时漏出低低的唔哼。菊首次听见男人发出这种声音，他几乎能闻到藏在声音深处的甜腻，这股甜同时在菊的嗅觉与听觉中炸开，震得菊后颈出现针扎般的冷意，那冷意又沿着菊体表下无数根交错盘绕的触肢向更远处扩散蔓延，四蹿着化为一种滚烫的、牵动菊内心的烧灼炙烤。

菊微不可察得顿了顿，他低头，身下的男人正半阖着眼轻喘，故没能发现此时面无表情的菊脸上那种非人的机械感。四周的所有触肢——不止菊下身的那些，连带肉膜表面也分出了无数——一齐涌向男人，它们攀上男人的后背与肩膀，虚绕过男人的脖颈，一路向上终将男人淹没在触肢之海下。男人被骤然降低的亮度惊醒，他睁开双眼，还未看清发生了什么就被菊钳住了下巴，菊咬上男人的下唇，他的舌头这次出于他清醒时的意志变作一根顶端分出数根枝杈的触肢探进男人嘴里，这个不知是否能被称为吻的动作充满了侵略性与占有欲，菊的舌头很快填满了男人嘴里的所有空隙，引得男人发出几声被堵在喉咙里的哀鸣。男人双眼泛潮，因晕眩与被入侵的异样不停眨着眼，导致睫毛沾上许多细碎的水珠，他指尖用力掐进菊的皮肉里，那片皮肉一阵波动，猛然扬起几根触肢缠在男人手指上把男人的手往菊的体内拉。与此同时，菊的双手下滑掌在男人的臀肉上以不同拒绝的力道掰开臀肉露出其下的景色，触肢立刻攻占那处谷地，它们戳弄拉扯，时轻时重引诱男人主动迎向他们。

而男人的确被引诱了，他放下揽着菊脖子的右手，哆哆嗦嗦绕到自己身后摸向自己穴口，那只手被触肢们推动操控着往甬道内伸出两根手指。借着里面分不清是哪一次留下的黏液，男人的中指与食指顺利的潜入自己后穴中，他转动手指刮蹭自己的肠壁，指腹狠狠擦过卵着床的地方却似乎一点儿都没察觉出不对，他隔着肠壁碰到了自己的前列腺，但手指的灵活度与长度限制了这一工具带给他的快感。男人拼命摇头拔出了嘴里的触肢，菊还没来得及生气，男人又凑过来并侧头往菊的颈窝里眨落一串眼泪，他将一句虚弱的、带着哭腔的请求吹至菊的嘴边说：“……帮我。”

那句含糊的小声的请求并不容易被听清，但就算菊没听清或没听懂，他也开窍般领悟了男人的神情与肢体语言。于是只徘徊于股缝的触肢分出几根融合为一根三指粗的、顶端圆润的触肢，它对准男人的后穴捅了进去，狠狠撞在肠壁上逼出了男人一声尖叫，它去势汹汹，前进的气势里几乎夹杂些许愤怒，它在男人的肠道内横冲直撞，遇见每个弯折处时总要先顶戳一下那处的肠壁。这陌生的异常的体感让男人心生不安，他喃喃重复道“慢点儿”、“等等”，菊却对此充耳不闻。菊认为自己没必要在乎男人口中说出的，与男人身体反应不一致的话。

 

伊万视线模糊，尽管他脑子发晕，他还是能感觉出きく的动作里带着种之前未曾有过的凶狠，这凶狠半是像震慑捕食者爪下的猎物那样慑住了他，半是往他高涨的欲火上浇了瓢油。“进入”这一行为一项被人类赋予征服的含义，之前きく的操弄无论是温柔还是干脆利落都缺少某种更为私人的情感，而现在，自きく内心辐射过来的占有感顺着后穴里的触肢不断向前，伊万从未被入侵得如此深过。和最开始那数次仿佛给外面捡回家的流浪猫洗澡般的灌肠相比，这次きく如同在一点点把伊万标记为自己的所属物，伊万想抗拒，可莫名有道声音告诉他他也许可以安心一些，他被接纳了，他被认可了，他将得到保护。

‘不对。’伊万察觉到违和感，但这念头从他浑浊的思绪里一闪而过，快到他根本没意识到这想法的存在。他软在きく的触肢间，きく往他后穴里塞了根新的触肢，那根细细的触肢徘徊在前列腺附近的肠壁反复摩擦压蹭，使他硬着仿若失禁般不停从尿道口淌出前列腺液。现在，由触肢构成的‘鱼’游遍了他全身，甚至有一些攀在他耳骨上朝他耳道钻去，伴随着咕啾咕啾的水声，伊万耳道被堵住后，所有源于他自身的声音被无限放大，伊万快被自己的心跳与呼吸声震聋了，他张开嘴，却说不出一句求饶的话，只能跟着肠壁被刺激的节奏呻吟喘息。

有东西，应该是きく的双手捧起了伊万的脸，伊万顺着きく的力道看去，看见一道边缘模糊的黑影向自己压来，那道黑影越来越近，在快撞上时伊万本能地闭上眼。几秒后，没撞上任何实物的伊万陷进一股前所未有的浓烈的甜味里，伊万立刻感到自己敏感了数倍，刚才仅能撩动他情欲的皮肤表面的触碰，现在变成犹如直接抚慰他性器的触感，也可以说他被强制转变成了某种由‘性’本身构成的生物。伊万模模糊糊地想到：‘きく把我塑造成了和它同样的东西’，这想法很荒谬，此情此景之下看起来却非常符合逻辑。伊万觉得自己根本谈不上在高潮，毕竟高潮是指一段时间或某个短暂瞬间的状态，但他现在变为了一片不限时的、被敌军来回轰炸的焦土，每当伊万感到这就是最后了，他已经攀越最高点了，きく就有办法——例如亲吻，凶猛的抽插，用触肢扣挖他的尿道口等——将他拉至一个新的高度，伊万都分不清自己是否还清醒着，他似乎飞离了地球，正眺望着眼前的黑暗试图辨认出隐于其下的行星们的位置。

伊万低头看了一眼，他可能真的做出了这个动作，也可能他只在脑中发出一道不成功的指令，他终将摔回去，他都听见了簌簌经过耳边的风声，但那不会是现在，きく仍拉着他，他还能再飞高一点。

 

堆积在肉膜上的触肢停下动作，它们抬起、聚拢、融化，逐渐显现出正微微喘息的菊的身影。菊直勾勾盯着瘫软在自己身下的已经昏睡过去的男人，他自出生以来头一次感到这种并非被气温影响的热，触肢没有汗腺，菊只能伸出下身的一根触肢挪开洞口的藤曼让外面初春里凉爽的风吹在自己背上。

菊知道自己失态了，听见了男人甜腻的呻吟后，菊不知怎么涌起一股冲动，这冲动过于强烈与迫不及待，让他完全无法停下思考它到底是什么或控制住它，他就被这欲望裹挟着脱离轨道，那感觉起来像是失去意识，但菊又能清晰的回忆起自己对男人所做的一切以及男人的每一分反应。菊移开盖在男人身上的触肢，即便经他改造，男人伤口的愈合速度远超正常人类 ，男人体表依然留下许多因触肢缠绕过紧勒出的红印。菊几乎对男人产生一种还未达到恐惧那一程度的情绪，今日之后，菊再不敢把人类看作某种和其余物种一样弱小的、可以任他们为所欲为的生物。

奇怪的是，菊不认为自己讨厌这种失控——当然不是说他期待这事儿再次发生，他差点伤到了自己的苗床，他不能确定自己下一次仍旧如此好运——他也没想去躲开导致自己失控的男人，并且虽然菊还不知该怎么定义其中的区别，但菊明白，对他而言，男人变得不一样了。


	4. Chapter 4

也许是落入这般糟糕处境后耶稣终于听见了伊万的祈祷，那天晕迷后的伊万没被きく抱回贝壳内，等伊万饥肠辘辘的醒来后，原来放着贝壳的位置只剩下一块明显高于旁处的小坡，几日之后那片起伏彻底化开融进肉膜内，只肉膜表面残留少许类似植物根须的痕迹。除了住所变得更大、更明亮以及没那么闷热以外，伊万的生活没发生多少变化，在他睁开眼后，きく会留出让他清醒的时间，接着开始操弄他，有时会持续刺激他直到他累得再次昏睡过去，偶尔则在他高潮几次后——伊万不知具体次数，印象中不会低于三次——放开他走到洞穴前的空地上晒太阳。

那日后きく有意避开了伊万几天，不管过去多久，回想起来伊万仍然会觉得那时自己的想法荒谬又可笑，但きく的确那样做了。似乎出于某种伊万不知道的原因，相比过去きく间接操控已经脱离自身的触肢进入他，现在的きく更倾向呆在他身边亲身上阵。而不得不与伊万有负距离身体交流的きく以他能做到的最好程度避免流露自己的情感，他控制自己的面部表情，减少爱抚亲吻的次数，连触肢本已时时透出缠绵意味的动作都重新变得干脆利落起来。伊万只感到庆幸，那日完全化为触肢淹没他的きく以及当他自暴自弃后体味到的远超人类承受限度的快感吓到了他，他害怕自己迷上那样的性爱，他越是担忧，便越是忍不住回忆那日的经历，而那段记忆一旦回放，他的身体就像接收了什么隐形指令一般立刻陷入那日极乐的官能幻觉中。伊万暗自忍耐平复过几次，之后他好运中断，被きく发现了身体状态。伊万羞愤欲死，直到现在，只要想起那次きく脸上惊讶疑惑的神情伊万依旧会忍不住抬手遮住自己涨红的脸。

不过也许是从伊万的情动里确定了什么，待不顾伊万拒绝帮伊万抒发欲望后，きく不再回避伊万，更甚者，きく作出的高度拟人的亲密动作也多了起来，某次きく把伊万抱在怀里坐在洞穴出口处，触肢交缠着盖在伊万身上抵御初春的冷风，接着一下下用手指梳理伊万的头发，最后一脸莫名其妙的伊万被梳得脖颈通红头皮发麻，时刻关注伊万身体变化的きく就着抱住伊万的姿势把伊万从内到外‘梳’了一遍。这样的きく让伊万非常困惑，除了昏睡与被きく操以外没什么其它事可做的他有足够的时间去思考，他抓着那日自心中一闪而过的违和感不放。伊万清楚在被囚禁如此之久且遭遇一系列非自然事件后，他大约已经出现了程度或轻或重的心理问题，然而伊万自认他绝不会患上斯德哥尔摩综合症。被一个强奸自己的、拟态成人类的奇异生物感动这样的剧情，听起来是那种连三流杂志都登不上、只存在于色情片里敷衍观众的背景设定，伊万对成为这种影片的主演没有任何兴趣。

最近，きく似乎多出了个新爱好，他时不时就往伊万后穴灌注黏液，注入量没多到灌肠，但显然也不是用于润滑。那些黏液被探入后穴的触肢堵住，随着每一次抽插发出暧昧的水声，再因重力淌出穴口化为伊万大腿内侧湿滑反光的一片，伊万说不上自己对这种不断有热流坠出肠道的感觉是喜欢还是讨厌，他只错觉原本只具备排泄功能的器官在きく的调教与改造下好像变成了纯粹用来交媾的性器，不止是前列腺快感，现在就算单纯地撑开摩擦他的穴口与肠壁，他都会生出莫名的满足与酸软。

伊万忍不住叹息一声，他望着靠在水潭边晒太阳的きく，从背靠肉壁屈腿坐着变成侧躺的姿势，中途伊万的右手不经意蹭过左边的乳头，突然窜入脑中的触电感让伊万抽吸着僵立一下，他小心翼翼移开自己的右手，低头看向左乳，视线却不自觉聚焦在身下的肉膜上并无法自控的回想肉壁模仿厚唇吮吸他胸乳的触感。伊万猛然遮住自己的双眼翻身仰躺在肉壁上，他认为自己必须得尽快逃跑，否则他会变成一块脑子里只存在性爱的活肉。

 

卵发育得有些慢，虽然菊在血脉记忆里看见卵的增长速度各有快慢，但他还是忍不住担心这里面是不是有什么问题，他像所有首次怀孕的女性一样过度紧张与忧虑，‘这正常吗？’菊想，‘十多天了，它的直径还没长到一厘米，可最后卵将长到一名成年人类男性的拳头左右的大小，它来得及吗？’菊低头看向下方被几根触肢掰开的穴口，他的卵依然小小的藏在男人的肠壁皱褶间，以人类的敏感度尚无法感知出不对，他伸指去碰，坚硬的指甲戳在肠壁上刺激得腰臀高抬趴靠着肉壁的男人浑身一抖，男人颤巍巍回过头，菊被男人湿润潮红的眼角勾得俯身予男人额角一吻。菊的手滑至男人臀肉上微微使力挤压拉扯，男人揪紧手中的触肢无意识昂起头，鼻尖蹭过菊的下唇，菊垂眼，正对上男人雾蒙蒙看过来的双眼，菊便探进男人股间，摩挲过男人的会阴，右手变作套状触肢裹住男人的阴茎，男人张开嘴，而菊用吻接住男人的喘息。

男人高潮过几次后——包括一次射精与两次前列腺高潮——睡了过去。菊挪出洞穴，为了补充渡给卵的能量消耗，菊增加了光合作用的时间，并在水潭边留下数个具有粘性的、散发吸引昆虫的香味的触肢以捕食，这些小陷阱每日都有不错的收获，菊拔出插在泥土或石缝里的触肢，其上粘住的昆虫早已被融化为一个个储满体液的凸起，菊直接将那些触肢融回自己体内，并在原地留下新的触肢。他的卵虽然没怎么长大，可所需的能量日益增加，菊一边想着再过一段时间恐怕他就得离开洞穴去捕猎，一边猜测也许他的卵和他一样是体型偏小的类型。

对于菊的种族而言，触肢形态不会有太大差别，然而拟态成人类后样貌与身高却各有不同，菊根据自己上半身的体型能确认当他能完全拟态后，高度只到男人肩膀附近。菊打量一下男人的身体，又摸了摸男人的胸膛，那里的肌肉因放松变得软绵绵的，被菊的手指推出一个向上的凹陷，菊顿了顿，伸掌盖住男人的左胸分开五指往下捏，他过去未曾真正理解‘性’这一概念，自然也从未以性的意味打量过男人的肉体，他的专注点通常只在男人的健康程度是否能担任苗床并确保卵安然成长上。而现在，懵懂的、逐渐自男人的反应中识得性爱的菊首次发现揉捏男人胸膛带来的新奇触感，他睁大眼专注地揉搓着，看那块皮肤逐渐泛红，时不时被他手指擦过的乳头变硬充血。男人被菊揉得呼吸不稳，抬起手搭在菊的手腕上，菊抬头看去，看见男人双眼睁开条缝，扫了他一眼后迷迷糊糊说出个短句，吐词含糊又甜腻，菊只依稀听出拒绝的意思，菊收回手，男人翻身用右手挡在胸前再次睡去。

 

伊万昏昏沉沉的醒来，他打了个呵欠，揉着眼睛坐起，他没在洞穴里发现きく的身影，而水潭外也空无一人。数日前，某次伊万醒来，恰巧碰见きく回收插在水潭附近的触肢，他暗自观察，发现那些触肢刚脱离きく时表皮光滑平整，等きく回收表面却长出小小的胞块，那些胞块自某次开始还变得比之前大，重力拉扯得触肢东倒西歪。后来某个下午きく留在洞穴里把伊万抱在怀里用手指梳伊万的头发时，伊万瞅见约几根指头大的麻雀飞下树枝停在水潭边的乱石上，麻雀跳跃着在石缝里寻找食物，路过触肢时尾羽不经意碰到了触肢。那根触肢如蛛网一般粘住了麻雀，麻雀越是惊慌地拍翅挣扎，被触肢粘住的地方越多，可大约一分钟后麻雀莫名安静下来，没被粘住的左翅与双爪软绵绵垂了下来。因距离过远，看不分明的伊万不知麻雀是失去意识还是死了，接下来麻雀四周的触肢表皮延伸合拢长出一个盖住麻雀的圆盖的场景吓得伊万全身僵硬着屏住呼吸。伊万的异常引起了きく的注意，きく担心地转过伊万的头与伊万对视，又顺着伊万的视线看去，却半晌没看出伊万是被什么引出剧烈情绪变化的，他只好对着伊万又亲又摸，给伊万喂入好几口催情用的黏液，试图用老办法安抚伊万。

伊万咽下口中的黏液，抬手拭去嘴角的银丝，他低头看着手指上散发着甜味的水渍，扇形的睫毛遮住眼眸，直到现在他仍不清楚きく饲养他的原因，他只知道只要きく想，他的下场不会比那只麻雀好。

 

水潭周围布下的陷阱捕捉到的猎物已经无法补足菊消耗的能量了，他回收完所有触手，看了看天色又回头看了眼洞穴中安眠的男人，菊对接下来该做什么犹豫不决，他担心男人趁自己离开时逃跑——几乎所有活到这个时期的苗床都会尝试这样做，也担心假如自己完全封闭洞口，黑暗的洞穴会导致男人醒来后陷入惊慌不安的状态。或是散发大量的信息素让男人保持沉睡直到自己归来？可长久的过量吸入麻痹神经的气味会给人类的大脑留下一些不怎么美好的后遗症，事实上自从菊告诉男人自己的名字后，他一直尽可能避免直接干涉男人的中枢神经系统，转而用快感转移男人的注意力。

菊思考了一会儿，最后他决定什么都不做，再视男人的表现确定往后狩猎时处理男人的方式。今日菊不会走太远，就算男人逃走，菊也能很快逮住男人。

 

伊万试探着爬出洞穴，他四处张望，又凝神仔细听森林中的动静，几分钟后，他确认きく的确不在附近。伊万立刻冲回洞穴里跑到放着自己背包的那个角落里，他双手颤抖到差点拉不开背包的拉链，他试了三次才成功。伊万扯出塞在最底层的衣服，打开另一层背包拿出里面的指南针与地图，他呼吸急促，感到随着体内莫名出现的冷热交加感泛出一股虚弱无力，他摇摇晃晃几欲摔倒，最终不得不靠在肉壁上才支撑起身子胡乱套上一套薄薄的保暖衣。伊万数次压下自己朝洞穴外看きく有没有回来的冲动，那样做只是在单纯的浪费时间，他因过于紧张产生错觉般的窒息感的同时，又觉得自己的思绪从未这般快速清晰过。伊万紧紧攥着指南针与地图，他钻出洞穴，在看见水潭边的触肢时却突然像被人按下静止键一般停了下来。

根据这段时间相处来看，伊万敢肯定きく的智商与人类相近——为了避免自己绝望，他拒绝思考きく的智商高于人类的可能性——伊万不相信きく会想不到他离开后自己会尝试逃跑这件事。如果按照人类的行为逻辑来猜测，这看似平静的、没有任何阻碍的表象只是きく故意设下的陷阱，用于引诱他逃跑以便有借口对他做些他宁愿永远不知道那会是什么的事。而如果把きく想得更偏向动物点儿，那么きく之所以能放心离开，是因为他确信伊万的尝试不会成功。

这两个猜想都很糟糕，伊万咬住自己的下唇，他低头看了看手中的地图，其上标注的、这趟旅行他原本的目的地——某片据说有较多野生动物出没、远离人烟的山谷，离这儿只有大半天的路程——心里忽然感到可笑又讽刺，伊万往前走了一段距离，站在一处与下面有几米高度差的断崖边眺望远方的林海，不一会儿他找到了他的目标。

那是きく，正像一架不会被实体阻挡的、隐于枝叶下的飞机那样掠过林海，使无数树梢在无风的情况下摇晃着显出一道他前进的路线，伊万转动眼珠跟随きく的身影，视线捕捉到偶尔闪现的光点是きく攀在枝干上的触肢表面的黏液反射阳光造成的。伊万看了几秒，转身向洞穴走去。

 

菊没有将猎物带回洞穴，他原地消耗完找到的那窝琉球兔后才往回走，他触肢攀着枝干，把自己从这棵树顶甩到那棵树顶，他在水潭附近停步爬下树干，随后慢悠悠挪动着前进。菊还没穿过这片树林就越过树干间的缝隙看见了不远处蹲在水潭边的男人，男人皮肤表面覆盖了一层薄薄的东西，菊从记忆里看见那被人类称为衣服，用于遮挡身体与保暖，除此之外似乎还有别的用途，只是菊还看不懂。最初改造男人时，菊记得自己不明白脱下这种衣物的方法而用蛮力撕开了它们，所以男人应该是从背包里拿出了新的换上。

男人低着头，不知是在看水潭里一指宽的鱼还是在看自己的倒影。菊蜿蜒前行，身下被触肢碾出声响的枯叶引起男人的注意，男人抬起头，与菊隔着水潭相望。

菊莫名想起他与男人初会的那一幕，他心底涌出一股全然陌生的情绪，这情绪让他不自觉勾起嘴角，触肢拍打地面腾空飞跃水潭落到男人身边。男人似乎被他的行为吓到了，身子往后缩了缩，原本面无表情的脸带出几分惊讶，愣愣看过来的眸子在阳光的照射下显现出一种菊从未见过的绚烂的紫色，菊伸手欲碰，半途顿了顿，改为捧起男人的脸，手指插入男人发间，掠过男人的耳垂扶住男人的后脑。

男人因耳垂与头皮间的触感睫毛颤动，他缓慢眨了眨泛着湿意的眼，菊则俯身对准男人的唇吻了下去。

 

有什么东西碰了碰伊万的睫毛，伊万将头往臂弯里埋，抬手挡在脸前挥了下。他似乎没打中干扰他睡眠的东西，睑缘传来的痒扰得伊万被迫脱离梦境，他恼恨地嘟囔一声，因睡懵了脑子而一瞬间错觉自己正睡在鲁阿哈国家公园旁的旅店里，身上无论擦了多少他听说很有用的、特意从中国邮购的名为花露水的东西仍然躲不过蚊虫的青睐。‘早上了吗？’伊万迷迷糊糊的想，‘希望今天能遇见迁徙的动物。’他几乎听见了小屋外传来当地人时不时冒出夹杂几句英语的交谈声，热辣的阳光透过窗帘晒得他脸颊发烫。

一根比体温略低的物体贴在伊万的脸颊上，凉爽的触感让伊万情不自禁蹭了蹭对方，接着他突然被打开了记忆开关似的想起了自己现在位于日本，去坦桑尼亚旅游是前往日本之前的事了。伊万睁开眼，看见きく趴在他身旁，面露观察着什么可爱的动物的眼神注视着他。见伊万醒来，きく凑上前吻了吻伊万的双唇，伊万不知きく是从哪儿学来这种亲密举动的，きく有时表现得非常了解人类，有时又好像对人类一无所知。

きく抱起伊万，示意伊万搂住自己的脖子，他微笑着与伊万鼻尖相蹭，用自己的方式与伊万道早安后，身后伸出一根触肢举在伊万嘴边。伊万毫不反抗地张开嘴让触肢进入自己嘴里，他含着触肢，喝下自触肢末端流出的黏液。经过对比，虽然伊万现在还无法凭借气味或味道分辨，但他知道不同时段きく分泌的黏液有不同作用，例如现在的黏液能代替食物，其余大部分时候黏液用于润滑与挑起他的性欲，偶尔还会麻痹他的神智——值得庆幸的是除了最开始，后来きく几乎没再强制镇静他。就黏液的味道与口感客观来说，这算是一顿勉强过得去的早餐，只是伊万对甜这一味道已经腻味了，他想尝点儿别的，诸如酸或咸，甚至来点儿奶油蛋糕的甜也不错。几日前伊万蹲在某块潮湿的泥土边，他盯着野草根部肥硕的幼虫犹豫了很久，最终仍没能劝服自己吃下它们给自己的味蕾来点新玩意儿。

‘吃多少’这一问题由きく决定，きく收回触肢意味着进食结束，假如きく认为伊万需要继续而伊万不愿，きく就会目露不解与无奈，然后固定住伊万的脑袋防止他躲开后把触肢伸进伊万的喉咙灌入きく定好的量，在没被喂下镇静剂的情况下——伊万觉得这大概是好消息，きく几乎没再控制过他的神智——舌根被压住会让伊万产生呕吐反射，然而杵在嘴里的触肢导致伊万根本不可能成功做出‘呕吐’这个动作，他差点没把黏液呛进肺里，食管则被反涌的胃酸烧得火辣辣的疼，所以伊万反抗过两次后便彻底顺服了。

进食完毕后，きく放开伊万走出洞穴，伊万翻出背包里的衣服套在身上后也离开洞穴，正回收水潭边的陷阱触肢的きく看了他一眼后没再管他。自上次伊万蹲在水潭边等きく回来后，きく便允许伊万在水潭附近活动，但不许久留，刚开始伊万不明白为什么，后来他总结自己的身体变化以及きく的行为——きく心中的放风时间表结束后きく会直接把伊万抱回洞穴，并用触肢以及双手揉搓伊万全身让伊万暖和起来——发现きく也许是担心他受凉。伊万试探过きく划给他的活动范围，从水潭边到洞穴后方的树林前，越线会被きく的触肢拽回来。某次伊万发现恰在水潭对岸开了丛野花，他忍着冷冽刺骨的泉水爬上岸摘下几朵野花后直奔温暖的洞穴，脱掉衣服等待きく出现。きく没有中途回来，但他经过水潭边时不知通过什么手段发现了伊万越线的事，之后他特意将伊万抱到那丛野花旁，认真严肃地对伊万吐出一个音节：“Нет。”伊万猜きく想说“不行”。

这种规训犯错宠物的方式，以及其余与きく相处时的细节让伊万愈发觉得きく是在圈养他，他强迫自己将耻辱感抛之脑后，把所有心思放在逃跑成功率提高这一点上。最近きく用于捕猎的时间越来越久，尽管伊万见识过きく追踪猎物时的速度，他依然自我暗示每拖延一分きく发现他的时间，他就多一分靠近人类社会的可能性。

 

伊万坐在きく的触肢上被包围在きく与背后倚靠的肉壁之间，他双腿大敞，屈起分开踩在きく两边，身下蠕动的触肢细致地照顾他股间每一寸皮肤。伊万的四肢与腰提不起一分力气，全靠きく穿过他腋下抵着肉壁的双手支撑身体才没软倒下滑。这个姿势有些难以呼吸，伊万拼命喘息，可钻入他嘴里的触肢缠着他的舌头不放，伊万卷起舌头欲躲开，他舌系带被拉扯得发疼，口腔其余部位却在触肢故意变粗糙的凹凸不平的表面的摩擦下泛出麻痒。

穴口被几根顶部圆润的触肢轻戳，它们来回挑逗又始终不肯前进一步，伊万的后穴因欲求自发收缩起来，他一手搭着きく左肩，一手垂在自己腿间，每当伊万忍不住向自己穴口伸出手指时きく都会操控触肢阻止他。伊万瞥了きく一眼，きく正面带微笑端详他，似乎对伊万的身体在自己的刺激下一点点发生改变这一事极为愉悦，他将蜿蜒在伊万体表的触肢变成长出柔软纤毛的刷子般的形状，指挥它们搔过伊万诸如颈窝、膝弯、耳后等部位，痒与快感交织融合，使得伊万颤抖着在きく怀里扭动。伊万低下头，看见きく用食指和中指夹住他的乳头揉搓着拉扯，更下方，即他的阴茎被包裹在一团半透明、呈现流动液体感的胶质里，那胶质在余晖的照耀下反射出五彩的水光。这场景色情又诡异，在昏暗的四周与印在伊万以及きく身上几处光斑的强烈对比下产生一种近乎电影做旧般的美感。

きく移手按在伊万的膝盖上，他似乎终于捉弄够了伊万，打算开始下一步骤，他撤出伊万嘴里的触肢，凑上前与伊万接吻，并缓缓举起即将进入伊万后穴的那个触肢朝伊万股间探去。伊万惯性闭上眼，他感到きく研磨他的双唇，用舌扫荡他的舌背与上颚，随后又引诱他伸出舌头探索自己的嘴。伊万顺着きく的意愿伸出舌头，他像埋入一罐花蜜，也像是把舌头插入一块半融化的冰淇淋中，太甜了，甜得伊万生理性分泌出不少唾液，他赶忙收回舌头吞咽几下以防唾液溢出嘴角。きく难得没有趁胜追击，他抚过伊万的眉弓，随后配合伊万耳边的触肢拨弄伊万的耳垂。

伊万颤栗着闷哼一声，他重心全靠在背后的肉壁上，大脑陷入一种分不清是渴睡还是几欲被快感淹没的恍惚状态，有什么东西抵住他的穴口，伊万知道那是きく用来操弄他的触肢——不知是同鱿鱼那样有茎化腕，还是是由某几根触肢变形相融而成——他垂眼看去，被快感搅成一团浆糊的脑子没能立刻反应过来所见之物，几秒后伊万才悚然一惊，他的嘴张合好几次后才断断续续说：“不……不！不要————”他的声音越来越大，同时开始惊慌失措手脚并用得后躲着试图离きく远点儿。きく疑惑不解地看着伊万，抬起伊万的下巴与伊万对视，用眼神询问伊万怎么了。然而惊恐的伊万对きく脸上人性化的委屈视而不见，他拼命摇头，蹬着腿欲甩开きく的手，他几乎整个人都嵌进肉壁里。

“不行的……”伊万声音不稳地说，他祈求地看着きく指望能打消きく的念头，“那么粗……那种粗度会撕裂我，我会死的……”

 

菊委屈又莫名地看着面前的男人，他不懂男人在害怕什么，也不懂男人为何突然抗拒他的接近，他凝神听男人的言语，费力辨认男人欲表达的意思，半晌才听出男人貌似在恐惧那根原本打算进入男人体内的触肢。“粗”，男人不止一次说出这个词，菊牵起男人的，不顾男人挣扎的动作把男人的手按在那根表面光滑、约手腕般粗的触肢上，希望男人能认识到这个触肢和其它所有能带给男人快感的触肢并无不同。至于粗度————

“没事的，”菊认真而缓慢地说，“几天前也一样。”菊直视男人的双眼，重复了几遍“几天前”与“同样”，男人在他的不断重复下停下挣扎愣愣地回望他，菊不知男人是否听懂了他的话，他想告诉男人，在他近两个月以来循序渐进的扩张下，男人已经适应了这种尺寸的触肢，可他实在不知道用男人使用的语言如何表达“适应”或“习惯”，只好反复安慰男人说“没事的”。男人的眼神变得有些奇怪，说不上是害怕还是平静，与最初被带回洞穴时的眼神相似但又有些微菊看不出是什么的细微区别。

菊拍了拍男人的腿根示意男人去看，他移动那个触肢一点点挤开男人穴口的软肉往深处前进。男人无法直接看见触肢捅入穴口的场景，但他能看见触肢在不停移动，而他完全没感觉到疼痛。男人木着脸眨了眨眼，菊呆呆看着砸在自己放在男人腹部的手背上的水珠，随即也惊慌起来，他抽出男人体内的触肢，把男人搂过来抚摸男人的后颈与脊背，亲吻男人的额头与眉角，男人没有反抗，但也没如过去那样回抱住菊。

那日男人在菊的肩膀上不出声地哭泣直到哭累睡过去为止，之后几天内男人的情绪都很低沉，且对菊的操弄表现出明显的抗拒。菊减少操弄男人的次数，他能停下单纯的性爱，但他不可能停止给卵喂食。男人似乎还没察觉出这两种模式间的不同，他反抗了几次，逐渐好像认清自己无法逃过间隔数小时一次的后穴黏液灌注的事实而重新顺从起来，这让菊松了口气。这几日他因不放心留下情绪不安定的男人独处一直仅在洞穴周围捕捉鸟、昆虫与偶然经过的小型动物，省下时间以尽可能陪伴男人，他消耗了不少以防万一储备在体内的能量，不得不时刻忍受饥饿。待男人冷静下来后，菊终于可以再次远行狩猎了。

 

伊万觉得自己处于一个岌岌可危的境地，他必须把自己所有的注意力放在逃跑计划上，要不就不停在脑子里重复诸如“粉红色的大象”或“彩虹色的斑马”这类极具画面感的短句以防止自己有空闲思考别的，他直觉性知道假如他思索几日前他意识到的事——他的身体到底被きく改造成了什么，きく改造他的目的以及这圈养是否有终结的那日等，他一定会立刻崩溃的。他能感到疯狂正隔着一层看不见的界限窥视他，他的神经被填充了整个大脑的胡思乱想刺拽着，与此同时他总是在不经意间跌入过往的回忆中。伊万会以为自己尚睡在家中的卧室里，壁炉中燃烧的柴禾发出噼啪的烧裂声，门缝内则传来冬妮娅与娜塔莉亚的絮絮低语，她们可能在商量明天该吃些什么，难得他回到家里，她们得好好准备一番，也可能是冬妮娅在制止娜塔莉亚悄悄潜入他的卧室爬上他的床，他都听见了她们赤脚踩过毛绒地毯的玩闹式追逐的声响。下一次，伊万却隐约听见了雨滴敲打卵石地面，时不时有尖锐的哨声钻入耳道，那是警察在催促停在小桥上的旅客继续前进别挡住后面行人的路，去威尼斯前他所做的咨询和准备不够充分，便不幸碰上了涨潮期，又正值雨天，到处都灰蒙蒙的，他懒洋洋躺在床上，饥肠辘辘但不打算起床，只望着投印在墙壁上的、雨水从玻璃窗上滑落的影子，半阖着眼听木船划开水面的动静。

而这一切在伊万睁开眼后就会结束，他突兀地被扔进现实中，双眼瞪着面前透出肉红色的岩壁，于心底计算自己距离彻底疯掉还剩多少距离。

所幸伊万伪装出的顺从再次骗住了きく，きく离开洞穴走进森林。伊万向耶稣或随便哪个能听见并应许他恳求的神明祈祷他观察所得的结论符合现实——求你求你求你让我的推测成真让那个怪物至少遵守生物的基本习性——きく从未猎物带回来过，这表示他习惯立刻消化捕捉到的食物，而过去几日的狩猎中断意味着きく今天需要更多的能量，以及不得不花更多时间去完成整个狩猎。

伊万没有立刻穿上衣服，他先是用之前趁着きく外出时准备好的工具——一片被从便携帐篷上隔下的防水布料——裹好地图、衣服、指南针、匕首、食物等东西后，走出洞穴直接踏进水里。伊万不知现在的气温是几摄氏度，泉水的温度与上一次相比似乎根本没有提高多少，他没有爬上对岸，而是沿着水潭与河道往下流走。也许是上天怜悯，今日きく的前进方向与下游相反。伊万把包裹夹在腰与左手间，他踩着水底的石头前进，浸泡在水里的双腿刚开始因寒冷痛得伊万止不住哆嗦，一会儿过后仿佛习惯了泉水的温度，要不就是麻木到麻痹了痛觉。伊万拖着发木的腿半游半走，在遇见较大落差时瞅准水深的位置屏息往下跳，他竭力避免自己触碰裸露出水面的岩石，他曾步入水潭待几分钟后回到岸上，那几次きく完全没发觉他越线了，他推测きく虽然嗅觉敏锐，但无法追寻被水流消除的气味。

直到伊万冻到全身僵硬，使用四肢时好像在操控缺少润滑的生锈机器时才爬上河岸。他拿出包裹里的一件上衣草草擦干身上的水后穿上一套薄薄的保暖衫，干燥的、和体表对比堪称温暖的触感让他舒服地叹息一声。伊万拿出地图对比自己所处的方位，几分钟后他收起地图，回头看了一眼上游后——洞穴与水潭被掩于几处弯道与重重枝干之后不见踪影——他转身钻进树丛，向距离他最近的村庄走去。

 

菊还没进入洞穴就已经感到有些不对劲，他停在水潭对岸，从盖在洞口处留有一个人类能通过的缝隙朝洞穴内瞧，他盯着被昏暗的环境反衬得特别明显的、照在入口附近的阳光，好一会儿才明悟自己为何能察觉出问题。太安静了，即便泉水流动撞击卵石的细碎声响、风吹拂枝叶形成的类似骤雨的声音、远处传来的鸟鸣、甚至是节肢昆虫脚上的硬壳爪子摩擦树皮与叶片的动静占满了菊的听觉，他仍然觉得太安静了，此刻他恍然意识到过去的两个月里，不知何时开始他不自觉的将自己的听觉提升到能随时辨认男人的呼吸乃至心跳的程度。菊通常不会那么做，过量的嘈杂的声音信息会让他头痛，可之前几周中，菊几乎每日都是伴着男人血管里血液流动的声音入睡的。

菊越过水潭来到洞穴前，他看见洞穴内的背包被打开，里面的东西被胡乱扯出散乱在肉膜上，他转身专注地嗅了嗅四周的空气，男人的气味没有超出他给男人圈定的范围。菊看了眼天色，扬起下身的触肢如利箭般射出卷在一旁的树干上并把他自己拉了过去。没等菊落在那棵树间，另一根触肢就探向更远方的可攀附物，菊以水潭为圆心螺旋绕圈在森林里快速穿梭，他希望自己能在日落前找回男人，否则夜晚的低温会导致男人生病或被冻死。

 

伊万发着抖蜷缩在某个突出泥土的树干形成的凹陷内，他抱住自己的膝盖，用牙齿一点点磨碎嘴里的压缩食物，刚开始他几乎忘记咀嚼的方式，干燥的、尝起来无法定义是咸还是面粉味的细小颗粒在他嘴里乱跑，这触感称得上新奇，伊万好奇头一次吃固体食物的婴儿的心情是否和他现在等同。这块包含各种微量元素与能量的压缩物体原本的食用方法是掰碎扔进沸水里煮散，如果有其余食材，例如野菜什么的也可以加进去一并煮成锅杂烩面糊汤。但伊万不敢，也没余力搭建篝火让自己吃点热腾腾的东西，他感到自己像一只嘴里塞满木屑的、正在磨牙齿的仓鼠，他咽了几口水以辅助嘴里的颗粒滑进食道。

之前伊万预想过很多自己会遭遇的困难，可那时他没有真正意识到这些困难有多么难以跨越。日落后他就着视野内依稀能看出的物体轮廓勉强再走了段距离，便因数次被绊倒与骤降的温度不得不停下找个栖身之所，他的脚心早被碎石与枯枝划出好几道伤口，他割开上午擦拭身体的那件上衣，把两块布料包在脚上以防伤口被污染，之后因行走而不断被撕扯的伤口一直淌着血且让那片皮肤粘在布料上，每一步抬脚、落脚都会传来钻心的疼，故此时头脑发晕的伊万根本无法判断他神智模糊的原因是由于低温还是由于失血过多。伊万唯一能庆幸的是至少日本本土的狼皆已灭绝，至于熊，伊万只能继续向耶稣祈祷自己不会碰上这样的死局。

在躲进树根前，伊万挖了不少泥土涂抹在自己的身体上以掩盖自身的体味，他本指望能找到些气味更强烈的东西，比如动物的粪便或味道独特的植物一类的，可惜这次好运没再垂怜他。他找了些野草与枯枝挡住洞口，头靠着树根放任自己的思绪于脑中毫无逻辑地四处跳跃，他双眼欲阖又强迫自己睁开，他害怕自己会一睡不醒，也害怕一觉醒来后发现きく就站在洞穴外。

 

伊万忽然醒了。

他睁开眼，视线落在面前虚无一点看了约半分钟都没回过神来，他大脑一片空白，远方一声不知名动物的嚎叫才真正惊醒了他，他揉了揉眼睛，洞外依然一片黑暗，他不知过去了多久，只感觉出气温更低了。在入睡的那段时间里伊万的体温让这处小小的凹陷变得温暖了不少，背靠实体，藏在重重枝叶下自缝隙窥探外面让伊万错觉自己呆在一个隐蔽的安全的巢穴里，他正犹豫自己该等天亮再出发，还是现在就继续前进，就被一种不常见但又有些耳熟的声响吸引了注意力。

伊万僵直着身子听了一会儿，他不敢置信，又莫名觉得在意料之中，还诡异的生出一丝等来第二只靴子落地的放松感。

那是きく的触肢摩擦地面的声音，它由远及近，最后在伊万面前止住。

伊万抱住自己膝盖的那只手的五指不由得掐进皮肉里，他等着怪物掀开树枝，きく却一直没有动静，就好像之前的声音只是伊万的妄想一般。最终伊万快被四周的死寂压垮了，他不知是きく真的做了什么还是他因过度紧张害怕而蒙蔽了自己的听觉，他听不见附近草叶间的虫鸣，听不见头顶夜鸮低沉的咕叫，只能听见自己呼气的声音被泥土和树根来回反射后透出草帘。伊万闭上眼，他缓缓抬起手，一点点拂开前方的遮蔽物。

树根前伫立着一具类人的、从伊万这个角度看无比高大且极具压迫感的黑影，伊万如牵线木偶般一卡一卡地抬头望去，他的视线轻飘飘掠过きく的头，落在被枝叶阻隔成无数不规则碎片的天空上。

快天亮了。


	5. Chapter 5

菊注视着从缝隙间露出的男人的脸，男人脸上涂着层干裂的泥土，神色木然，那与男人被他操弄得疲惫不堪后懒得回应他时的面无表情全然不同，此刻的男人是僵硬与无生机的，菊知道这是由于男人过度恐惧激发了体内的生物本能，即预料到自己无法逃脱死亡后，大脑发出一系列指令改变身体状态以减轻死亡过程中所感受到的痛苦。察觉到这一点的菊更生气了，他都说不清自己愤怒的缘由，当他发现男人又一次擅自跑出他定下的活动区域时这股怒气就开始萌芽，在他日落后他仍没找到男人后怒气便茁壮生长，等他意识到男人竟然把他当作诸如野熊那类的捕食者、以及嗅到扑出这个小小土洞的血腥味时，他觉得自己快气得像一只河鲀那样胀起来。但菊明白自己不可能冲男人发泄这股怒气，而发泄到其它物体上，比如挥舞触肢打断周围的树木什么的，菊又担心这种行为会刺激到本就积满了恐惧刻度表的男人。

菊努力平复自己的心情，他俯下身，因男人闭上眼向后退缩的动作顿了顿，他拨开挡在自己与男人间的植物，用触肢卷着抬起男人后伸出双手接过这个屏息着睫毛不停颤动的、沾满泥土的雕像。男人被菊抱住后带着几分不敢置信睁开眼，菊低下头，发现菊看过来的男人惊慌地瞥开眼躲避菊的视线。菊微不可察叹息一声，他搂着男人的肩让男人靠在自己身上，举起一部分触肢变作薄且有弹性的肉膜模仿记忆里的袋鼠育儿袋的构造把男人裹在自己身前。男人在发热，全身遍布擦伤，脚掌上的伤口传来血液氧化后的腐臭味，故菊必须以男人能承受的最快速度尽早返回洞穴处理男人的伤口。

 

男人蜷缩着靠在洞穴内层的肉膜上死死按住肚子，皮肤上干裂的土块在黏液的浸染下重新变得湿润并被触肢揩去。回程途中男人的呼吸就变得不稳且急促，菊低头察看，看见男人一脸痛苦得捂着胃部，菊加速返回洞穴，他不知导致男人腹痛的原因是什么，只能先放下男人，触肢固定住男人的四肢避免男人之后剧烈挣扎时伤到自己后，扶起男人的头掰开男人的嘴。菊往男人嘴里伸入一根极细的触肢顺着食道潜进男人的胃，他没找到伤口，也没发现男人的器官移位或病变，只找到一些被胃液侵蚀成黏乎乎半固状物的东西，很可能就是它们给男人带来疼痛。菊在记忆中看见过不止一个苗床趁着饲养者不注意偷吃黏液以外的食物后出现或轻或重的腹痛症状，不过为了以防万一，菊控制触肢继续前进，通过幽门来到男人的十二指肠并查看剩余器官是否正常。

等菊检查完男人的身体后，他断开男人体内的那根触肢让触肢自行爬出男人体外，整个消化系统被撑开摩擦的特殊触感让男人露出分不清是苦闷还是愉悦的神情，男人的肠道蠕动收缩，左手攥着菊的手腕不自觉翘起腰臀。菊下意识摸了摸男人的头以作安抚，几秒后他才反应过来本在生气的他原本打算对男人的不适无动于衷，仅单纯治疗男人而不做任何转移男人注意力或取悦男人肉体的举动。菊低头看了看男人的脸，他忍住再次叹息的冲动，没有移开自己的手，就着安抚男人的姿势朝男人胃里插入另一根触肢，那触肢似有生命一般将男人胃中半消化食物吞吃殆尽，并吸取所有已进入小肠的粘稠物后回撤离开男人体内。男人蹙眉发着抖断断续续呻吟着，待菊收回触肢后，男人侧倒在肉膜上，仿若溺水的人终于浮出水面一般大口喘息。

菊一面思考着该怎样打消男人逃跑的念头，一面伸出触肢插入男人后穴给卵注入黏液，男人还没有挣扎的力气，他尚留在脏器被入侵的异样感里，仅在穴口被扩张时哆嗦了一下。依照卵现在越来越快的成长速度，再过数日男人就能感知到肠道里的异物，且不论卵的尺寸是否会妨碍男人行走，即便男人成功逃回人类社会，扎根于肠道以及周围肌肉的卵也不易被取出，并且一旦卵没有得到及时的能量喂养，卵就会控制苗床的神智，将苗床变成没有理智唯剩食欲的捕食器，当苗床因暴食、无休止的狩猎把肉体损坏到不能继续使用的程度时，卵则会操控苗床寻找最近处的水源，吞噬苗床后藏入水源深处提早孵化。

菊低头看向男人，缺少能量的卵连苗床的头发与骨骼都能消化，菊不希望男人唯一能留在世间的就是一缕残留在水源边的气味，他喂完卵后靠近男人，男人瞥了他一眼后不做回应。菊收回触肢抬起男人的左腿，拉过男人的手指引男人摸索自己的肠道，男人放松手臂任由菊操控，但十几秒后，男人的指尖碰到了裹在卵外层的膜状物，男人最初以为那是自己的肠壁，随后他发现往前一点儿有不正常的凸起，男人的神情愈发惊疑不定，他卷起身子往后穴里又添了一根手指，抖着手用自己的中指与食指辨认所触碰到的是什么。在男人的动作变得粗暴以前，菊制止了男人，他拉开男人的手，捧起男人的脸直视男人的双眼直到男人与他对视。

“小孩，蛋。”菊按住男人的小腹，找出男人使用的语言中最能表达自己含义的两个词，男人愣愣看着菊似乎没听懂菊在说什么，菊的手向下压了压，“里面，小孩，蛋。”他重复了一遍，碰了碰男人的穴口，见男人依旧一脸懵然，便继续重复那几个单词。不知菊说了多少次，男人终于有反应了，男人的呼吸突然急促起来，张大嘴握着自己的脖子似乎无法呼吸。菊愣了一瞬后立刻让触肢钻进男人鼻腔直接给男人输送氧气，男人无力地摇着头抗拒菊靠近，男人的手抵在菊肩膀上，可男人都无法坚持让手停留在菊右肩，更遑论推开菊。菊俯身把男人圈在自己怀中，轻拍男人的背欲让男人平静，然而以往管用的肢体触碰这次失去了效用，随着男人缓过气，他挣扎的幅度越来越大，他抽噎着蹬腿后躲，不停喃喃说：“不。”并在被菊逼入某个角落后扬起满是泪痕的脸冲菊吼叫道：“把那东西取出来！”

菊挥动着双手与触肢说出磕磕巴巴的俄语单词，试图通过这一怪异的、不协调的动作短剧给男人解释清楚男人体内发生的事，他指挥触肢团成球，把球放进自己手心后改变自己右手的透明程度，随后球与手掌接触的那面长出无数类同植物根须般的组织刺入手掌。男人瞪大眼看着菊演示，半晌后抱着自己的头发出一声尖叫。

那日男人犹如跌入绝路的困兽般几近崩溃，一旦菊尝试靠近，男人就会躲开并冲菊咆哮些菊根本听不懂的话，为了避免男人伤到自己的嗓子，也为了不再刺激男人的情绪，勉强用黏液清洗完男人脚上伤口的菊只得避到洞穴外自视线死角关注男人的状态。不管男人是否知道菊在窥视，男人都表现出不在乎的态度，菊离开后男人趔趄着走到背包放置的地方，他扯开一块菊不知其名称，只知道摸起来较硬的布料铺在肉膜上，蹲坐在里面蜷缩着死死盯着自缝隙间漏进洞穴内的晨曦之色，如果不是时候不对，菊都快为男人竟然能变成同高大体格如此不成比例的一小团而感到惊讶了。男人神色难辨的呆坐了一会儿，忽然面色一变侧头抚着胸膛干呕起来，不等菊冲进洞穴男人就停下干呕，菊担忧地打量男人，由于角度关系，菊看不见被额发挡去大半张脸的男人的表情。男人维持侧身的姿势攥紧掌下的布料，几秒后菊听见了水滴砸在固体上的声音——那是男人的眼泪，落在浅紫色布料表面后摔碎成大小不一的水珠。菊下身的触肢不安地挪动一下，他犹豫许久，最终还是选择留在洞穴外面。

等男人终于睡着后，菊赶忙趁机外出捕猎，他回来时还没靠近洞穴就听见了男人混杂着闷哼的喘息声，他冲进洞穴，看见男人屈腿做在肉膜上，右手手指插入自己后穴中正做出抠挖的动作。菊惊慌又愤怒用触肢拉开男人的手并固定住男人的四肢，他举起男人，仔细查看男人后穴。男人用了很大的力道，将卵着床的那片肠壁刮出无数伤口，最严重的几处粘膜被撕裂，露出其下卵延伸出的浅色根须状经络，不断有血涌出伤口，部分血液漏过伤口流进体腔。菊不知男人是怎么忍过疼痛与加速愈合伤口时产生的痒意的，他将触肢伸到伤口旁喷吐黏液冲洗伤口，吸尽男人体腔内的污血，他抬头看向男人，男人垂着头，看似在与菊对视，然而那不过是视线因角度位置恰好而落在了菊的脸上，菊试探着抬手触碰男人的脸，男人毫无反应。

忽然有某种菊无法分辨到底是什么的情感自菊心底破土而出，那情感让菊双眼发涩，胸腔似被重物撞击般毫无预兆连肉带骨都泛起股刺痛，这虚幻的刺痛太过突然，使得菊不自觉屏息一瞬，他扶住男人的脸，凑上前吻了吻男人的双唇，男人不作抵抗，但也仅此而已了。菊的舌头挤开男人的嘴唇，舔舐男人的牙齿，舌尖分出数根细小的灵活的触肢蹭磨过去那些会导致男人缩起肩膀颤栗着哼出带着笑意的鼻音的地方，男人一动不动任菊挑逗。半晌，菊挫败地撤回身子，他蹭了蹭男人的鼻尖，坐下把男人抱进自己怀里，避开男人空洞的眼神，以及贴在自己胸膛上的自男人后背辐射过来的人类体温几乎让菊错觉回到男人未逃跑以前，他低头埋入男人发间深深汲取独属男人的气味，双手紧紧揽着男人的腰，下身的触肢翻涌蠕动盖住男人的双腿。

直到男人再次睡过去为止，男人都没对菊的动作作出任何回应。

 

菊不敢再把男人独自留在洞穴中，他尝试带着男人一起狩猎，他控制自己背部表面分化出厚且柔软的肉膜包裹覆盖住男人，仅留出一个呼吸用的巴掌大的孔洞，但半途中菊就不得不因男人的干呕声停下前进，他放出男人，观察男人的脸色并刺破男人的手指吸入一滴血液以分析男人为何身体不适，他什么都没能发现，而男人面色苍白，眉头微皱，一幅忍耐痛苦的模样。菊急得快绕着男人转圈了，他抬起触肢想要给男人喂些黏液补充对方体内的能量以凭自身的抵抗力治愈疾病，男人捂住自己的嘴摇头拒绝，在菊掰开男人的手试图强灌后，三日以来男人终于不再无视菊的存在，男人吐出一个单词，在同满脸茫然的菊对视一会儿后，男人又说：“回去。”

这次菊听懂了，他抱起男人，没有像来时那样快速攀着树干荡行，而是落在地面上蜿蜒前进，他悄悄低头瞥看男人，男人安静地呆在他怀里，看着自己置于腹上的手不知在想什么。

回到洞穴里后，菊将男人放在肉膜上，肉膜表面在菊的意志下生长出几根触肢缠绕在男人手腕上，菊不打算完全禁锢男人的双手，仅限制男人到无法伤害自己的程度即可，而男人仍旧毫无反应，他维持被菊放下时的姿势一动不动，若非菊能听见男人的心跳与呼吸声，且能肯定这片山脉内没有同族，菊都快以为男人是自同类身上脱离没有神智只会机械模仿所见生物的拟态触肢了。

 

伊万觉得自己坠入迷雾之中，这形容可能不怎么正确，只是他想不出更贴切的比喻了。长久紧绷的神经终究被扯断，一直徘徊心底的糟糕预感也得以验证，自伊万崩溃过一次后，他看什么都雾蒙蒙的，阳光化作滴入水中的颜料四散晕染，夜色则以黑暗为幕布反衬凭空生出犹如星辰的幻觉光点。有时他会陷入一种听觉减损的状态，他木呆呆瞅着怪物蹲在自己身前说着什么，拟态成人类双手的触肢做出数个动作或轻触他的身体，他却如同在看一出技艺拙劣的无声默剧，不可中途离席，当面打瞌睡也不太礼貌，便只好尴尬地装出专注的神情让自己的视线落在面前的演员身上；有时，他忽然又听见了洞穴外的潺潺流水声，上游的泉水落在水潭中的岩石上，拂过潭底的水草奔向远方，他趴在洞口处盯着水流看，恍惚以为自己轻飘飘跃入水中，他张指划水，下一刻水流就变成触肢蹭过他的指根。

伊万时睡时醒，偶尔他会被排泄感唤醒，睁眼后才发现是怪物在往他肠内灌注黏液。怪物见伊万抬头，摸了摸他的后颈，抬手五指融化成一个腔囊吞进他的阴茎。伊万任由怪物抚慰他所有能感觉愉悦的身体部位，他没有压抑自己的感官，但也没把注意力放在这场性事上，他随着生理反射痉挛颤抖，呼出炽热的鼻息又在怪物有节凑的顶弄下呻吟出声，与此同时他转动眼珠望向盖住洞口的藤曼间的缝隙，天色自那些外形不规则的碎片里透出，从橘红一点点染上暗沉的蓝与紫，某几次伊万眨了眨眼，天色似乎在他眨眼的那刻再次改变，变成略微发亮的灰白，他便意识到原来自己又睡过了一夜。

尽管伊万现在对所有事都漠不关心，然而在现实与幻觉交换的闲暇之际，他仍然留意到怪物灌注黏液的间隔时间越来越短，偶尔他趴在怪物触肢上在怪物注入黏液时睡去，醒来后发现穴口仍被触肢撑开，肠内含着满满的黏液，甬道稍微用力就会有温热的液体被挤出体外，他不太能分清这是新开始的一次还是是上一次持续到了现在。他昏昏沉沉揉了揉眼，全身放松的仰躺着却依旧能感觉到杵在肠道内的异物，怪物的卵已经发育得太大了，运气不好的时候，当他抬腿或欲起身，其动作不知是牵动了卵的根须还是因改变姿势而导致卵挪动位置，卵就会狠狠蹭过他的前列腺或干脆抵在那处，他因此腰一软摔倒过不少次，所幸怪物早已在坚硬的泥土与岩石上覆盖数层柔软有弹性的肉膜，他才避免了被摔得浑身淤青的结局。

伊万头靠在岩壁上看着飞舞在生长于水潭边碎石间的野花上空的昆虫，他看不清那是哪一种蜂类，他也并不关心，他只是突然想起了刻绒茧蜂属黄蜂的繁殖方式。伊万漫不经心想着没准儿过段时间就会有无数小怪物从他的皮肉里钻出，然后操控他的大脑迫使他保护它们并替它们寻找食物，他打量自己的上臂与大腿，试图模拟肥硕的幼虫钻出毛孔的场景，或者怪物的幼崽也许倾向选择直接啃食出一条通道？伊万似乎看见了自己肢体表面突然出现许多一顶一顶向上凸起的圆点，接着圆点处的皮肉破开，有身形模糊的怪物——他想象不出像きく这样，三分似藤曼，三分似带腕足的软体动物，余下拟态成人类的生物的幼崽长什么样，所以他用幼虫的外形来代替——耸动着攀着伤口旁完好的皮肤爬出他体内后，留下一个血肉模糊能隐约看见骨骼的洞。伊万把食指伸进嘴里咬住关节，幻想自己变得支离破碎伴着手指上传来的疼痛让他生出诡异的兴奋感，他沿着自己被寄生这个剧情背景往下胡思乱想，一会儿过后觉得怪物也可能如异形般将他开肠破肚破体而出，他想得太专注，连怪物何时挪动洞穴在他身边蹲下都没注意到。

 

男人完全没注意到菊，最开始菊尚会难过，可现在他已经习惯男人无视他的存在了，他圈住男人的手腕，以轻柔但不容拒绝的力度把男人的食指拽离男人嘴里，这时男人似乎因菊的干扰回过神而转头瞥了菊一眼，下一刻又无趣转开视线看向别处。菊检查男人的食指关节，那里有几个凹陷的齿印，略微红肿，除此之外没什么大问题。菊放下男人的手，自下身抬起根顶端变作圆球的触肢，圆球似花般开裂出几条裂缝后绽开成一个小碗，碗内装着橙黄的半透明的液体，菊把碗举在男人嘴边，充满期待得等待男人反应。

男人被鼻下的特殊甜味吸引，他又看了眼菊后低下头凑近碗状触肢边嗅了嗅，随后他伸手用指尖沾了点儿碗里的液体——即蜂蜜，他吮了吮自己的手指。

男人的举动鼓舞了菊，近来他一直在尝试将男人引出那种对外界没多少回应的状态，他学习所看见的求偶的动物对配偶的讨好方式，他早已给男人提供安全的巢穴与充足的食物，剩下的选择是装饰品与歌舞，于是菊给男人带回颜色鲜艳的石头，震颤声带发出音调高低变换的鸣叫，还把触肢融合成鸟翅的形状扇动伸展并在洞口前的空地上来回跳跃，大多数时候男人无动于衷，极少几次男人看过来后，其眼神不知怎么导致菊感到自己的肢体越来越沉重故最终只好尴尬的、手足无措地呆站在原地。动物的方法不管用后，菊向血脉记忆寻求帮助，他没能找到曾取悦过某位苗床的一种被串连起来的纯色的石头，这里离海洋太远，菊也没法找到外形奇特的贝壳或撬开贝壳拿走里面被人类称为珍珠的异物，他也捕捉过诸如狐狸、鹿、日本髭羚的幼崽带回洞穴，有的苗床喜欢毛绒绒的幼小的生物，可惜男人在观察那些幼崽几分钟后便起身走到离幼崽远远的角落坐下了，菊耐心等了十几个小时，在幼崽们因饥饿奄奄一息而男人依旧躲在角落里后，菊只好把幼崽当作翌日的加餐。

菊试遍所有他能想到的点子，在绞尽脑汁后，不抱希望得给男人准备了另外的食物——鉴于所有苗床都偷吃过黏液以外的东西，菊猜想人类对非甜味的、必须经咀嚼后才能咽下的食物颇有执念——当然菊不可能给男人准备动物肉那样的固体，也无法在森林中找到与人类制作的熟食味道相似的天然物，取而代之，菊找到一个蜂巢，掰碎一角，揭开密封用的蜜蜡并将蜂蜜倒进自己已预先变成口袋状的触肢内，回程途中他又找了几个鸟蛋，假如男人不喜欢蜂蜜的话，他还能等翌日正午时利用阳光与黏液给男人烘鸟蛋汤喝。

菊摸了摸男人的头，揽过男人左手顺着男人背脊的曲线下滑近男人臀缝间，他挑逗男人的身体，注视男人在自己怀里颤抖呻吟。数周前他就有了把男人圈在自己双手与触肢之间的爱好，这爱好未曾改变，只是如今就算菊在定义与辨识人类情绪这门学问上是新手，他也能察觉到男人不同寻常的状态，无论他把男人抱得多紧，无论他怎么用心挑起男人的情欲，男人总是一脸恍惚，仿佛男人不知不觉间随风飘往某个菊找不到也追不上的地方，留在菊怀里的只是一具会呼吸的空壳。

菊对此无能为力，他开始尝试与男人进行更多的语言交流以指望男人说话，他磕磕巴巴说着含糊不清的俄语单词，有时因急于说清自己想表达的意思而忍不住用上日语，相较于传承自其它前辈的血脉记忆，按照人类伦理来说算是他生母的那名同族传给他的记忆要更加清晰与细致。

倒不是说菊没有逼迫男人理会自己的手段，记忆中有足够的先例供菊模仿：用触肢鞭打执意沉默的苗床，将苗床带到人类集市角落或某个人来人往又不易被察觉的地方操弄苗床——虽然菊至今搞不懂为什么人类会抗拒在自己的同类面前进行交配。更甚者，曾有粗暴的前辈为了惩戒不顺服的苗床活生生撕扯下苗床的四肢，如果让菊找出描述那名苗床结局的词语，菊能想到的最贴近的说法是“会呼吸的肉块”。但菊想要的不是安静、省事、全无反抗能力的肉块，他想要男人变回过去那样，趴在洞口好奇地打量在水潭边进行光合作用的他；在他揽过男人后男人主动在他怀里调整出一个躺得更舒服的姿势；当沉睡的男人被他蹭着前列腺与摩挲阴茎的挑逗唤醒后，因快感或别的什么，不自觉露出个让菊也勾起嘴角的朦胧的微笑，以及更多不经意间的亲吻、触碰与肢体交缠。

菊非常想念它们。

 

怪物的行为让伊万感到困惑，鸣叫、到洞穴外的空地上滑稽地跳来跳去，或带回各种各样的东西，例如野花、石头，甚至还有动物幼崽，他认出了狐狸以及鹿，至于剩下的那种脸看上去像梗犬但又长着偶蹄的幼崽，他只能判断出它是食草动物。伊万谨慎的在远离幼崽的角落坐下，他猜测这是怪物准备的储备粮，而据他所知所有的动物都对保护自己的食物不被接近抢夺这点异常敏感，十几小时后，怪物果然吃掉了那些毛绒绒的、因远离母兽与巢穴不断发出惊恐哀鸣的幼崽。这是伊万首次旁观怪物如何吃掉那些体型不够小到被陷阱包裹再被回收的食物，怪物用触肢卷起猎物，他先扭断了猎物的脖子，再伸出数根肢如蟒蛇般缠在猎物身上挤碎猎物的骨头，随后触肢覆盖在猎物表面一阵蠕动，不到一分钟，裹住猎物的囊袋被怪物收回下身的触肢中。伊万定定看着这一幕，他觉得自己应该害怕，幼崽们骨骼断裂的脆响还徘徊于他耳边，他伸出手，却碰到了无形的阻碍，他只能与恐惧隔着屏障无声对视。伊万双手环着自己的膝盖缩得更紧些，心里冒出个尖细扭曲的声音嘲讽怪物在做无用功，怪物不需对他展示自己的强大来震慑他让他打消逃跑的念头，他早已自暴自弃，毕竟有不知何时以何种方式脱体的寄生物待在他体内，他还能逃去哪儿呢？

伊万打了个呵欠，他才从睡梦中醒来，他翻了个身，半硬的阴茎杵在他自己腿间，近来那枚怪物的卵更加频繁地蹭过他的前列腺，有时干脆长达数小时都抵在附近的肠壁上，他的阴茎被迫反复充血硬起。伊万想用手指探查那枚卵到底长到多大了，可自从上次他崩溃时企图把卵从自己肠壁上挖下来后，怪物就对他触碰自己后穴的举动充满警惕，他的双手不被允许靠近自己的胯腹。

有黑影落在洞穴前，伊万抬头看去，是怪物回来了。这次怪物手里拿着几朵花瓣色白、花蕊色黄的花朵，伊万认不出那种花的名字，只能看出那是菊属植物。怪物来到伊万身边伏低身子，他与半撑起身的伊万对视，把手中的花递到伊万身前，说：“きく。”

 

菊不知男人是否听懂或看懂了他欲表达的，他的名字是菊这种花的含义，那日他狩猎归来，看见树木较稀疏的草地上开有这样的花，便突然想告知男人这件事，可惜男人对此没什么特别的反应，菊安慰自己这是因为卵现在成长到一个时刻提醒男人自身存在的程度，接连不断的高潮与持续的快感让男人无力回应他。这个理由很有说服力，男人肠道蠕动的频率与强度在提高，就算没有性起，阴茎生理反射般充血的时间也在变长，菊发现男人醒来后时常皱着眉靠在肉壁上面露忍耐，他凑近男人，触肢试探着缠在男人身上爱抚。男人有时会因过量触碰而躲开伸向他阴茎的触肢，但不会躲开刺激其余敏感度的那部分，男人敞开双腿，等着菊蹭磨他的前列腺帮助他越过极点。男人的主动最初让菊激动不已，然而菊很快发现男人仅是为了快速高潮再陷入沉睡而已，菊看出男人近乎算是想方设法避免自己清醒，与此同时睡梦中的男人又时常陷入梦魇，他呼吸急促，手指抽动，偶尔做出挣扎的姿势，或小声说着什么以及断断续续地呜咽，等男人睁眼后，却看上去仿佛一点儿都不记得自己做了什么噩梦似的。

菊一下下抚过男人的头发，近几日他偶然发现当男人后背靠着实物，准确而言是指男人被自己身形大小的东西包裹住后会睡得安稳些，他升高触肢的温度，拟态成人类的上半身则维持比男人略低的体温，男人并不讨厌这样的温度差，事实上，脖颈以下的部位所感受到的温暖使男人眉头舒展不少。

就快要结束了，菊想，他低头在男人耳根印下一串吻，将无声的安慰之词送入男人耳道，再忍耐一下，就快要结束了。

 

伊万望着不远处的水面，层层樱花落在水面上，少数挤在潭边石头间的缝隙中，余下大部分则被水流推着流向远方，他直愣愣瞅着飘落在空中的、在背景深色树干的衬托下尤为显眼的浅色花瓣，觉得自己快要被这机械的、循环重复的场景催眠了。他斜靠着一块凸起的肉膜半坐半躺，身后的怪物抬起他的左脚正控制一根拳头大的触肢在他穴口进出，怪物的动作很缓慢，如果伊万没感觉错的话，怪物也在尽可能放轻力道，也许怪物在尝试让伊万好受些，可这种尝试在触肢尺寸的对比下显得荒唐又可笑。股间的触感太过详细与清晰，就算伊万没亲眼看见，他也能在脑中模拟那根表面光滑顶端圆润的触肢是如何一点点撑开他穴口的软肉，前进时拉扯得四周的皮肤与肌肉轻微变形，在破开耻骨直肠肌后停留一会儿以让他的肠壁记下这样的直径，接着后退，带出些许肠肉后留下一个合不拢的、可怖的红色肉洞。

这本该导致伊万的神经再绷断一次，但没准儿上次断开后他没来得及重新接上，脑中想象出的画面使得伊万噗嗤一声笑了出来，他转头看了眼自己的股间，余光里的怪物因他的笑声投来不解又担忧的眼神，伊万没理会怪物，他沉浸在自己被改造得竟然能容纳此等巨物的事实中，他知道自己的情绪不对劲儿，可他就是被逗乐了，他侧身仰躺，姿势变化带动肠壁被触肢拉扯，这种与被前后拽弄完全不同的触感使得伊万的轻笑声变成一个短暂的抽吸。

怪物的触肢每隔一定次数便会比之前进得更深一些，当达到某个深度时，伊万感到后穴内传来一种他从未体会过的难以形容的感觉，一定要描述的话，怪物五指插入他的发间往后顺的那种牵扯发麻感与之最为相似，伊万昂起头展露自己的咽喉，他视线内的物体晃动着扭曲了框住轮廓的线条，同时如同接触不良般双眼向大脑输送的信号时明时灭，他收缩甬道，手指掐进身下的肉膜以借力方便自己摆动腰胯，他想要更多，满心期望怪物能狠狠撞击他的肠道好用凶狠的抽插盖过那股引发他渴望的麻痒。

“还不行，”怪物按住他的腰，“请再忍耐几天。”

伊万迷迷糊糊看向怪物，怪物用词不怎么准确，短短一句还出现了几个语法错误，但他隐约听懂了怪物的话。

所以，再过几天他就能解脱了吗？

 

伊万拉着娜塔莉亚的手，他拂开挡在自己身前的树枝，循着条藏于杂草下的泥路前进，他忘了自己是在寻找某个地方还是在归家途中，身后的娜塔莉亚用一种害怕惊醒什么的语调与音量唤他的昵称并说她害怕，伊万回头看了娜塔莉亚一眼，对方与他同色的虹膜在昏暗的树丛里闪着水光，他把娜塔莉亚的手握紧一些，安慰道：“别怕，冬妮娅姐姐在等我们。”

说完这句后，伊万愣了愣，‘原来我们是要去找姐姐吗？’他这样想着，转身继续前。地面的坡度越来越陡，他有些累了，汗水沿着体表下滑带来的痒意让他按了下衣服以吸去汗珠，他热，但牢记着保姆的告诫故不敢脱下上衣，只能解开第一、二颗纽扣。他抬腿跨步，不小心磕着块突出泥土的石头而向前摔了一跤，他感到左手一空，来不及查看撑在地上被碎石划破的右手便急慌慌转头看去。

“……娜塔申卡？”伊万无措地叫了声，他身后空无一人，连来路都隐在重重迷雾之后，他攥着自己的衣摆站起身，带着哭腔又唤了声娜塔莉亚的名字，天色暗了下去，他心脏跳得愈发快速，他惊恐地四处张望，不知自己是该前进还是后退。

这时，伊万听见了某种声响，一下一下，似某个东西在收缩鼓胀，这声音低沉且极具穿透力，引得伊万睁大眼缩着肩膀转头望去，他看不见被隔在无数枝干后的东西是什么，他僵在原地，听着那道声音逐渐接近自己，他不自觉后退一小步却踩空了。伊万惊叫着下坠，他落入一片烈火之中，没被烧得皮开肉绽，只因灼热而呼吸困难。

‘为什么这么热？’伊万不解地想，他根本没思考该如何从火里走出去，那些火焰缠绕在他身上，有几簇钻进他体内，他低头看火焰钻入的那片皮肤，伸手去碰却发现自己的手指变粗变长，轮廓也由幼嫩变为成熟，他对自己突然长大这一现象毫不在意，也不关心自己怎会全身赤裸，只弯腰好奇的打量自己腿间那根较其它皮肤色泽更深更红的软肉，他看着它一点点充血挺起，顶端的小孔流出透明的黏液，在火焰的照射下显出亮亮的一小块。伊万莫名脸红起来，他愣愣瞧着火焰撩了下那个小孔，止不住呻吟一声：“——唔嗯？！”

伊万被自己的呻吟吵醒了，他还未睁开眼，就感到与自己后背相贴的肉膜温度滚烫，而微抬的双脚踩在某个凉爽的平面上，他懒洋洋挪动着靠过去，在发现温度发烫的不是肉膜而是他自己的肉体的同时，因肠内毫无预兆的触电感抽吸着侧身蜷起双腿。有手摸了摸伊万的额头，他睁眼看去，是怪物，怪物仔细观察他的脸色，随后撤回身子扶着他的膝盖示意他张开双腿，伊万没想反抗，只是无论多轻微的移动都能引发他另一波因快感而来的痉挛，‘怎么回事？’伊万无力地看着怪物蜿蜒到自己脸旁的触肢，一个不经意的靠近腿根的触碰导致他哭吟着猛地甩了下头。怪物又开始嘀咕些用词不准的、大意是安慰的言辞，他轻轻拉过伊万的腿，触肢缠在伊万脚腕上防止伊万等会儿高潮时不自觉合拢腿，另几根极细的触肢扒在伊万穴口对着那圈肌肉又揉又按。

这些尖锐且有强烈攻击性的感官强制将伊万拉回现实，他不怎么情愿地被拽出一直笼罩他意识的那片迷雾，感到自己脑中负责感知快感的神经仿佛被怪物握在掌心里挼作一团，才过去几分钟他就已经觉得太多了，他说不清是什么太多，只莫名生出他快被过量的某种东西撑爆的直觉。他惊慌失措，每一次眨眼都眨落一串泪珠，嘴里发出无法分辨是求饶还是浪叫的细碎声响，有什么球形的固体——应该是怪物的卵——正一鼓一鼓顶着他的肠壁，他不安且害怕得低头看去，只看见自己如失禁般自尿道口里潺潺流出白色的前列腺液。

怪物抱着伊万的臀胯把伊万朝自己身上拖过去一小段距离，他双手按着伊万的臀肉将掌下的双腿压向伊万胸膛，他专心致志盯着伊万的后穴，穿过被触肢掰开的穴口观察卵的状态。怪物看了好一会儿，而伊万根本没有余力去闪躲或感到羞耻，他不停颤抖，在周围触肢或是调整他姿势或是轻蹭他颈窝、胸乳等爱抚的触碰下迎来一次次接连不断的高潮，用不断冲刷岸边沙砾的潮水来类比已不够准确，那是一艘小船在方圆百里无岛的海面上遭遇海啸与雷雨，颠簸着攀上浪头下一刻又被拍进深海，乘客拼命划动双手游出水面的下一秒却被水龙卷抛起扔入空中。伊万错觉自己被撕裂，从空中坠落摔在海面上被重力冲击得支离破碎，可他还活着，成千上万缕状的肌肉蠕动着盖在碎骨上将其拼回原位。

伊万被一梭忽然出现的、像利箭一样贯穿他脊椎的针刺感惊醒，他转动眼珠，轮廓扭曲的、正用触肢试探着戳他冠状沟的怪物的身影闯入他视线内，他猛得一激灵射了出来，那根涨红充血的海绵体却丝毫没软下去，他后穴泛起空虚感，毕竟按照惯例，怪物早该举着根粗长的触肢捅入他体内，就算最近几日拳头粗的触肢只在他穴口徘徊，不需他等待多久——可能怪物察觉到他无意识显露的不满与渴望——怪物也会控制较细的触肢往更深出探以安抚他的欲望。此时伊万只能感觉到那枚卵沉重的坠在他靠近穴口的肠壁上，他止不住收缩后穴，绞得怪物不得不加重掰开他穴口触肢的力道。

但很快伊万就没有力气去违背怪物的指示了，高强度的、持续性的高潮耗光了他的体力，光凭借他大脑给肢体下达的命令已经无法触动四肢反应，他瘫软在肉膜与怪物怀里，偶尔顺着神经反射生理性抽搐一下，他感到随着怪物移动触肢，有风吹拂在他的会阴、臀肉甚至肠壁上，这陌生又隐带另一层含义，即直白的用感官告诉伊万他究竟被怪物敞得多么开，这被完全打开的触感导致伊万的愉悦刻度表再次向上小小窜了一节。怪物蜿蜒数根触肢垫在伊万腰下，那枚卵则如同一颗成熟的果实般开始一点点朝下滑动，巨物拽扯着肠壁，逐渐涌出的排泄感促使伊万推挤肠壁，可似乎他用力方式不对，卵反而往深处缩去，沉沉撞向前列腺引得伊万仰头发出哽住的气音。

怪物俯身搂住伊万，他伸出触肢卷着伊万的手腕让伊万双手搭在他肩上后挺身抱起伊万。姿势改变带来的重心变化与肌肉起伏迫使无力控制自己身体的伊万露出狼狈的姿态，他来不及咽下的唾液溢出他的嘴角，脸上的泪痕蹭在怪物肩上后脸颊表面留下干燥的紧绷感。怪物一遍遍吻他的额头，拉着他肠肉的触肢则朝着卵喷吐黏液，那几道水流又尖又细，戳着伊万的肠壁插进肠壁与卵的缝隙间，伊万呜咽着掐住怪物的后背。甬道内的触肢们如扩肠器一样撑开直肠，卵在自身重力的影响下借由黏液渐渐排出伊万体外，伊万喘息着忍耐收缩穴口的冲动，他僵直着等待那枚柔软的球体通过最外那圈肌肉，他几乎觉得自己对时间的感知放慢到毫秒的程度，他自己的呼气声拉长变调传入他的耳道内，他看着离开自己额头表面的汗水一点点下落并在空中改变外形，汗珠砸在怪物触肢与腰胯的交接处，摔碎成几颗大小不一的水珠后融进触肢表皮的黏液里，怪物右手的食指挪了个位置，指甲浅浅刮着他被撑平的皱褶，而他的意识分散成一絮似烟似雾的气体，随即又在卵迈过耻骨直肠肌的那一瞬聚拢凝结。

伊万长长抽吸一声，怪物的卵终于脱离他体内了。

他神思恍惚，不怎么能感到自己肉体的存在，仿佛连通大脑的神经皆在某段断开似的，他视线晃动，半晌才看出那是怪物扶着他躺回肉膜导致的，他由着重力把他的头摆作歪斜低垂的模样，余光中大片暗灰的模糊色块里飘飞着无数重叠的浅色光点。

伊万半阖双眼，内心绽开几丝雀跃，只是他无力控制脸上的肌肉变化神情以展示他的欢喜。

他看见了故乡的雪。

 

菊看着男人瘫软在肉膜上，双眼无神地望着水潭边的樱花，心底的担忧多到几乎质变成焦躁，可他此时还无法去抚慰或治疗男人，他有不得不立刻去做的事，他伸出某根顶端化作尖刺的触肢刺入包裹着卵的一层透明凝胶状半固体，以触肢为口器喝下它们，残留在肉色的卵表面的薄薄些许也被菊用触肢小心翼翼刮了下来，随后他捧起卵向水潭走去，触肢们相互缠绕着抬起，落在地面后却从指尖显现出人类右脚的形状，那股看不见的力量一寸寸向上将触肢锁进人类肢体的框架中，等菊迈出第二步时，从外表来看他已经完全是一名留着过耳短发的黄种男性了。

菊赤脚踩在地面上，洞穴外混有碎石的泥地硬硬磕着他的脚掌，他没在水潭边停下，而是来到水潭与下游连接口处的一个几米高的瀑布旁，他直接将卵抛入下游，不过几秒后肉色的卵就变成褐灰交杂、犹如一块不起眼的硬泥块的颜色。菊眨了眨眼，现在他无法用肉眼分辨卵的位置，靠着感知同类的器官才得知卵在顺着水流缓慢往下游移动，最终卵会进入海洋，潜伏在深海中等待孵化。

菊转身快步回到男人身边，他挡在男人的视线前，微睁着眼的男人却对他视而不见。若不是尚能听见男人微弱的心跳声，菊几乎怀疑男人已经死掉了，他俯身与男人对视，那双最初引起他注意的灵动眼眸此时看上去像藏于眼睑下的一对沾满泥灰的石头一般毫无神采。菊吻了吻男人的鼻尖，抬起男人的双脚，方才被卵撑开成拳头大小的穴口还未完全闭合，些许肠肉红肿着绕在穴口处形成隆起的一圈。菊伸出食指悬在穴口上方，指尖延伸变长，钻入穴口中停在卵曾着床的那片肠壁前，接着触肢扎进肠壁，停顿几秒后小心翼翼拽着什么轻柔地后撤，随着与肠壁同色的根须状组织被一点点扯出，男人颤栗着虚弱地哼吟一声，他仿若一名刚从遥远的梦境中醒来的旅客那样神思恍惚地眨着眼。菊挤进男人双腿间止住男人无意识的挣扎，他弯腰贴近男人股间，专心致志地清除卵残留在男人肠道里的附带物，他尽可能避免施力错误导致根须组织被扯断，假如根须被折断，要将其扯出必须刨开那处肠肉，菊不想弄痛男人。菊听见男人含糊嘟囔了几个词，他抬头瞧了男人一眼，发现男人满脸茫然，一副搞不清发生了什么的模样，菊安抚性摩挲男人的臀肉，男人低头看过来，用疑问的语气吐出一词：“梦？”这次菊听懂了，回应说“不是”后便继续手上的动作，直到菊终于扯出所有的残留物后，男人仍愣愣地看着菊。

菊凑上前，他本想鼓励男人说男人做的很好，也想告诉男人这一切都结束了，但在对上男人视线后他突然什么都不想说，他此刻的体型无法将男人抱进自己怀里，但这不妨碍他搂住男人，操控肉膜抵在男人身后凸起温热的一小块半包裹住男人，他用自己的身体挡住晒在男人脸上的阳光，舔着男人的唇给男人喂入几口补充能量的黏液，男人下意识咽了下去。菊抬手一下又一下拂过男人的头发，不一会儿男人就睡着了。

菊撑着脸，他脑中不连贯地胡乱想着之后的打算，他得想个办法带着男人一起去找那些早已隐入人类社会的前辈们寻求帮助，他思索着该怎么避免被人类发现踪迹，途中又该怎么给男人提供一个安全的、不会使男人生病的住所，他盯着眼前奶金色的细丝，过了好几分钟才发现自己早已在不知不觉之中把注意力放在男人头发的手感上。菊打了个呵欠，体内因迎来成熟期而产生的一系列器官肌肉的变动使得他皮肤内部时不时向外顶出一小块，他同所有等待蜕变的生物似的变得懒洋洋且昏昏欲睡，他倚在自己的手臂上，视线正巧落在男人眼周两篇扇形的阴影上，他一面在心里提醒自己得尽快学会男人使用的语言，一面挪动着贴紧男人，双脚四散化开成一束触肢盖在男人腿上，他嗅着经过数月饲养后男人自体内散发出的、与他身上相同的甜味，闭上眼也沉沉睡去。


	6. 番外

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *所有涉及心理的部分都是我瞎写的，别信
> 
> *老王有很少的一点戏份
> 
> *想问大家是不是没看见9号我发的粮啊，都没人祝贺我生日的(′; へ ;`)

菊一出机场就被扑面而来的大雪砸懵了，那些与其说是雪，不如说是碎冰的絮状物撞在他脸上，菊敢肯定假如他控制自己裸露的拟态触肢增加硬度，之后他一定能听见自己脸上传来类似硬物相击的碰撞声，他转头去看伊万。伊万已经翻起羽绒服自带的后帽盖住脑袋，同时将围巾整理成高且密闭的一圈挡在鼻前，见菊看过来，伊万说：“提醒过你了。”伊万的声音在穿过织物后显得有些沉闷，可菊能听出一丝隐蔽在沉闷下的烦躁与不安，他靠近伊万，自垂盖过手背的袖口中悄悄伸长一根拟态成手指的触肢潜进伊万的衣兜里缠住伊万的右手，伊万瞥了菊一眼，什么都没说。

他们一路沉默，进入酒店套房后伊万无言的放下行李径自走进浴室，菊收回触肢，从旅行箱里拿出给伊万更换的衣物后在沙发上坐下，他呆呆听着从浴室里传来的布料摩擦和滑开拉链的声响，颇有些手足无措，不知该怎么应对这种状态的伊万。

再过几日，便是他与伊万初遇后的第七年。

菊在学会人类的年历记录方式后，反推出自己与伊万相遇的日子并悄悄记在心里，出于对伊万心理健康的顾虑，菊不敢表现出任何异常，例如毫无缘由的兴奋、情绪高涨甚至表露出庆祝的倾向，事实上，过去几年中菊一直尽可能避免伊万因各类直接或间接的刺激回想被他圈养的时日。至于伊万，也许光是摆脱入睡后的梦魇、在白日中竭力伪装成正常人这两项足以让他筋疲力尽，他从未尝试与菊谈论待在日本的那几个月，意料之中且带着几分黑色幽默的，他默契的同菊一样装作对那段过去视而不见。菊幻想有朝一日他能得到伊万的原谅，更甚者他们能像其他人类情侣那样纪念他们的初识，菊做好等待几十、数百年的准备，但假如直至死亡仍未迎来那么一天，菊也不会强求。

伊万花了近四年才逐渐脱离神智恍惚时常分不清自己身处何地的境况，菊不想把伊万吓回壳中。

“菊。”伊万唤道，他赤身裸体打开浴室门向菊走去，未擦干的水珠不断顺着身体曲线下滑，在地砖上留下一串水痕后又在地毯表面踩出几个脚掌形的凹陷，他停在菊身前，左腿抬起跪在沙发上，双手撑着沙发背将菊困在自己的阴影里。

“这样对你不好……”菊说，他盯着自己裤面，其上有几滴从伊万身上落下的水珠砸出的湿印，他领悟了伊万的暗示，他也能猜出伊万的打算——用性爱的欢愉来麻痹心中的近乡情怯以及一些更复杂的、他不太能读懂的感情。

“或者呢？”伊万的右手搭在菊的肩膀上朝菊的后颈移动，他一节节按着指腹下的隆椎与脊骨，使用的力道会让普通人疼且骨寒毛竖，“你能想出任何更好的办法吗？”

菊面色不变，伊万带着些微杀意的摩挲并不使他困扰，他所困扰的是，他唯一能找出的另一套改善伊万情绪的方案是给伊万喂镇静用黏液，这个提议根本没被菊说出口，仅在菊脑中闪现一瞬就被菊自己否决了，菊微不可察地叹息一声，他抬头对上伊万居高临下的睨视，一手环住伊万的腰，一手绕进伊万臀缝中抵着穴口将触肢分泌的黏液涂抹在那片皮肤上。伊万慢条斯理解开菊衬衫的纽扣，他拂开衬衫，摆动胯对着菊的腹部戳了戳，那处便波动着鼓起数条触肢缠绕住伊万的阴茎，把充血的海绵体引入菊体内。

伊万仰头颤栗，润滑用的黏液喷溅在肠壁上后朝下流淌，接着又被菊用手指推抹回后穴中。前后同时被挑逗致使伊万腰肢酸软，他贴靠在菊身上，快速且轻而易举地进入性起兴奋的敏感状态。就如何利用高潮以及高潮后的魇足疲惫清空大脑以逃避现实这点而言，伊万堪称熟能生巧，只是他欲速战速决，菊的动作却极尽缠绵。菊用触肢轻戳伊万的后穴，耐心的给在黏液改造下早已适应巨物进入的肠道做扩张。伊万收缩后穴绞紧菊的手指，他翘起腰臀小幅度在菊的手指上起伏，靠肢体语言无声催促了半晌，可不知是有意忽视或因菊正专注于在他的胸乳上印下吻痕，菊仍旧自顾自按照自己的节奏进行前戏。

“快点。”伊万终究忍不住出声要求道。菊闻言加快速度，但不是如伊万所愿举起粗壮的触肢蹭着他的前列腺朝乙状结肠横冲直撞，而是延展出圆扁的一片罩在肠壁上隔着肠肉轻揉他的前列腺。伊万蜷紧脚趾，他在快感的推搡下摇摇欲坠，像一株被风刮倒的植物那般斜靠在菊身上，他闭上眼，头顶明亮的灯光透过他的眼睑，使他的视野染上无边无际的肉红色。这颜色太过熟悉，伊万不自觉伸出手，他几乎以为自己会碰到湿润的、温热的腔道似的粘膜质感，他的手会从指尖开始陷入肉壁之中，随即蠕动的肉壁攀着他的胳膊一点点将他吞没，四周由明转暗，徘徊于鼻端的特殊的甜味化作蛛网粘在他肢体上，头顶有黏液牵着丝坠下，耳边响起某种令人不适的、含糊又黏腻的水音，他站起身，轻飘飘脱离自己的肉体，一路上浮穿过数之不尽的触肢，停在空中看见自己被收纳在一个小小的囊袋里，菊则用双手捧着囊袋，神情掩藏在垂落的刘海与鬓发之下。

“……万尼亚？”

伊万睁开眼，他低头，看见自己伸出的右手被菊十指相交得握住，方才挤压吮吸他阴茎的菊的腹腔停下动作，此刻只松松含着他，菊的另一只原本在润滑他后穴的手则扶住他的腰撑住他的身子以免他摔倒。

“你还好吗？”菊担忧地问，“也许我们不该继续，你又产生幻觉了吗？”

不好，我不确定，是的。伊万在心中回答了菊的三个问题，他知道自己被囚在一个怪圈内——和菊的每一次性爱，不，应该说意识到菊以及菊的同类仍存在于这颗星球上就让他充满恐惧与不安，他被迫一遍遍想起那几个月的遭遇，又在大脑的自我保护本能下潜意识隔绝了自己观看记忆片段时产生的情绪，这些情绪犹如植物的种子似的埋在他自己都不知道的地方，当他入睡或不经意松懈之时便破土而出，撕开屏障引来连绵不断的梦魇，以致伊万不得不借由和菊的激烈性爱来失去意识以获得短暂的安眠。

“别停。”伊万只能这样说，他直起身子，阴囊表层脆弱的薄皮被菊的裤腰摩擦得有些疼，他左手拉着菊扶在他腰上的手探向自己股间，“继续，我想要你进来，”他顿了顿，“我想要你撑开我。”

菊皱着眉，他注视着伊万，对方脸上露出一种混杂着诡异僵硬感的期待，他知道伊万在期待什么，四肢被触肢缠绕禁锢，口舌被挑逗致使唾液溢出嘴角，后穴被一根足够粗的触肢入侵，肠肉被凶狠的抽插拉扯得前后蠕动。伊万会一面欲合拢双腿一面又强迫自己彻底暴露在菊的视线下，他会挣扎，攥住能够着的任何东西作出逃离的姿势，下一刻却软下腰肢主动迎合那股仿佛能撞击到他内脏的力道。‘我该怎么帮助他？’菊不止一次问过自己，可无论他读过多少心理书籍，记下从PTSD到抑郁症的外显症状与治疗方案，那些干巴巴的文字都无法套用在伊万身上，伊万总是在表现出符合其中某项描述的同时作出与之矛盾的举动。偶尔菊会错觉伊万被割裂成不同的块面，它们棱角锋利，光滑平整，相互融合也相互排斥，不甘不愿被框在同一具肉体中。

顺着伊万的意愿去做可能导致他的心理问题逐渐恶化，但拒绝则会立刻打破他们双方努力维持的平和假象。

菊犹豫一瞬，他尝试拖延，语带恳求的对伊万说：“那会让你很累，不如等你——”菊本打算说他们可以等回到伊万家中再做，幸运的是菊在脱口而出的前一秒想起了人类对亲人得知自己性事的不适以及造成伊万不安烦躁的主因——伊万害怕他的姐妹发现他的不对劲儿，进而推测出他遭遇过不幸更甚者猜中他到底遭遇了哪类不幸——“等你拜访完你的家人之后，我们再随你喜……”菊没能说完就因伊万空白的眼神消音了，伊万右手五指无意识深深掐进菊的皮肉里，他偏着头问：“我还以为我们没有定下离开的日期，你是急着计划带我去哪里吗？”

菊愣了愣，他不明白伊万为何突然露出被逼退至悬崖边的姿态，似乎接下来菊的任何一个错误回答都会将他推落摔死。“不，不存在什么计划，”菊慌忙说，“我们的行程全听从你的安排不是吗？”

闻言伊万仔细端详菊的表情，如同在辨认菊的答案的可信度，最终菊通过了伊万的审查，伊万肉眼可见放松了下来，“我没有告诉她们我回去的具体时间，事实上，我只是说我可能会回去。”伊万摆着胯抵住菊的手蹭磨，“所以，继续？”

菊点了点头，他直接往伊万后穴插入两根手指，呈剪刀状分指转动并翻搅伊万肠肉半晌后，撤出加入第三根手指，之后又控制几根极细的触肢一点点增加撑开伊万穴口异物的直径，伊万伏在菊身上，他喘息着随着菊的腹腔吮吸他阴茎的节奏偶尔漏出几声闷哼，他觉得自己和菊成为房间里的一个热源，散发出的热气与周遭较冷的空气形成对流，产生的微风吹拂过他的后背，使他不知因被吹痒了还是因冷热交替打了个寒颤。伊万挪动着埋入菊的怀抱，转头向菊索吻，菊满足了他，舔舐他的下唇又卷住他的舌头。伊万张开嘴，他垂眼对上菊黑沉沉仿若能吞噬光亮的眼眸，他错觉自己的口腔被扫视着，视线密密麻麻扎在粘膜上化作某种不需言明的渴望。

嘴里与股间传来的水声导致伊万几乎听不见其它声音，那些暧昧的咕啾声是性爱派遣的前兵，它们攀着伊万的耳道占据伊万的大脑，伊万乱成一团浆糊的理智隐隐蹦跳着提醒他忘了什么，他心不在焉思索着，注意力大半放在菊那根在他嘴里四处戳窜的触肢上，等菊收回舌头以让喘不上气的他平缓呼吸后，他盯着前方看了好一会儿，才恍然意识到他们正坐在布艺沙发上，假如他们在这里做完全程，没准儿酒店的清扫人员会发现残留在布料上的湿痕的轮廓，‘那样就太尴尬了。’伊万想着，匆匆打量房间企图找一个便于清理的地方，他瞥了眼浴室，因浴室冰凉的瓷砖而将那处地点放在最后考虑，他一一看过扶手椅、吧台以及走道，最后目光停在卧室的木地板上。

“去卧室。”伊万低声要求道，菊顺从地用触肢托起伊万朝卧室走去，他还没走到床边就被伊万叫停了，“床单不好清理。”伊万解释了一句，他回头，瞥见镶嵌在衣柜柜门上的镜子，他看了镜中全身泛红、股间一片水光的自己几秒，拍了拍菊的手示意菊把自己放下。伊万转身背对菊，由于身高差距，菊完全被他挡住了，他一面侧头对菊说：“变回去？”一面分开双腿向后靠去。菊面露迟疑，但他没有提出异议，他退后一小步，下身如同受热的蜂蜡一般融化变形，堆积在地板上聚成肉粉色的一滩后，自末端逐渐显现出触肢的形状，表面泌出黏液的触肢们曲折交盘在一起，使菊瞧上去仿佛一名刚从海里出来的、童话中帮助人鱼获得双脚的章鱼巫师似的。现在菊比伊万高了，他接住靠过来的伊万，下身的触肢们蜿蜒着盖过伊万的脚背。伊万眼睑半阖，他的视线落在那些缠着他的腿往他腿根攀去的触肢上，有根触肢蹭过他的膝弯，痒意使他腿软一瞬，他滑落些许又被触肢们撑回原位。

菊前倾着越过伊万的肩膀在伊万唇角落下一吻。前几年不知菊从哪儿看来的奇怪理论，为了不让伊万感到压迫与威吓，菊尽可能避免从高处俯视伊万，那时他甚至只使用乘骑位等这类被伊万压在身下的体位，直到后来伊万感到哪怕有触肢的支撑，坚持挺直身子也太累了，菊才放弃纠结这些小细节。伊万不会说菊的行为感动了自己，但他的确在读懂菊对自己的小心翼翼后重拾不少安全感，那些安全感如埂在坡道上的障碍物一样减缓了他滚落崩毁的速度。

‘只是我仍在坠落。’这句话自伊万脑中的屏幕上一闪而过，他眨眨眼将发出嘈杂噪音的胡思乱想抛之脑后，在菊捻捏他乳头时挺胸迎接。伊万抬起左脚，菊会意的控制触肢环住他膝弯，并对他右脚如法炮制。伊万像打量一尊陌生的雕像似的打量自己，他一路观赏过硬挺着翘在空气中的阴茎与肿胀泛红的会阴，最终目光停在容纳数根极细的触肢的穴口上，那处时不时收缩张合，偶尔随着触肢的回撤吐出几缕带着泡沫的透明黏液。伊万情不自禁伸手摸去，他干咽一下，触肢们给他让出一个空位，他指尖推压在鼓起的皱褶上，不明白自己呼吸变急促的原因是在菊的注视下触碰自己的私处，还是由于指腹下温热湿润的触感。

“我本以为会坏掉……”

“什么？”菊没听清伊万的喃喃自语。

“我——”伊万抬眸对上镜中菊的双眼又转看自己股间，“原本以为在被那么粗的东西操过，又产下拳头大的卵后，我会被弄坏掉。”他摩挲自己的穴口，“这里……我曾看过玩过度了留下后遗症的人的下场，”他食指与中指分别按在穴口两侧，微微用力将皱褶拉扯成梭形，“括约肌松弛，甚至直肠脱垂……”伊万脑中储存的产卵后的记忆一直都比较模糊，其中有大片的空白与缺失，他一直认为自己会死，等回过神后，或者说清醒后却发现自己坐在一张柔软的床上，面前站着个黑发长至后背的男人——不知是有意还是无意的，恰巧站在伊万的心理安全距离之外——正问他是否需要和家人进行视频通话，而菊在一旁担忧又参杂几分惊喜地望着他，其后发生的事皆如同被隔开在马赛克玻璃板之外，偶尔透过玻璃缝他能意识到自己被菊带去了不同的地方，直到三年前他的记忆才再次清晰连贯起来。“我好像还没问过为什么。”伊万再次看向镜中的菊，“为什么我没坏掉？”

菊张开张嘴，在他回答以前，伊万就摇头阻止他出声，“我们换个时间谈论那些。我现在只想知道，我不必担心我会被弄坏，对吗？”

“…………”菊忍不住抱紧伊万，他眉尾下耷，眼眶泛酸。经过近七年的学习，菊已经能说出自己心情的名称，“难过”，还没到悲伤的地步，可也足够使明明没有心脏、肋骨等器官的他胸口传来一阵一阵的闷痛。“我不会弄坏你，”菊埋进伊万的颈窝磨蹭几下，“没人能弄坏你。”

伊万没有接话，他抬手摸了摸菊的头，将菊的鬓发别至右耳后，他贴向菊的额角轻声说：“操我。”

菊没有抬头，但如先前几次一样，即便他不赞同他也不准备违背伊万的指示。细长的触肢退了出去，换上一根头细根粗、顶端圆润、近四指粗的、枝干上长有无数个柔软的鼓包的触肢，它抵在伊万穴口处，停留几秒仿佛给伊万留出做好心理准备的时间后，一点点挤开那圈软肉朝内挺进。伊万小腹紧绷，他目不转睛看着自己吞下触肢的场景，在一个个凸起没入体内时止不住地打哆嗦，他没说停，触肢便不断前进，他耳边传来菊压抑的抽噎，而杵在他腿间的触肢的直径已经有他手腕那么粗了。伊万伸出左手盖在自己腹侧，他不知触肢行进到了哪段，是降结肠还是横结肠？他只觉得胀，觉得自己正被彻底地敞开，也在被彻底地侵占，他仰头躺在菊的肩上，小声感叹道：“好多……”

菊侧头吻伊万的下颚，他脸上的泪痕湿乎乎蹭在伊万脸颊上。伊万瞥着镜中的菊，从他的角度只能看见菊头顶散乱的发丝，然而这不妨碍他想象出菊此刻的神情有多么狼狈，一部分的他心生冷然的快意，另一部分则说不上是心软了还是不忍见到长期陪伴自己的生物哭泣。他拉过菊的手将其放到自己胸乳上，同时变换姿势让菊的吻落在自己唇上，他伸舌舔去菊唇上的些许咸涩，一面带着几分好奇与惊讶得发现所有体液都是甜味的菊的眼泪竟与人类一般同样是咸的，一面对菊说：“搅乱我。”

这下菊必须集中精神操控触肢以防撞伤伊万的内脏了，他指示触肢缓慢后退，仅余头部堵在穴口处，刚被扩张过的肌肉软软贴合在肉色的圆柱表面上，菊掐住伊万的乳头，趁着伊万的注意力被那颗肉粒产生的麻痒引去，触肢如从青蛙嘴里弹出射向昆虫的舌头一般狠狠撞在甬道深处的某截肠壁上。

“唔————”伊万皱着眉闷哼一声，他抓紧菊的手腕，半是欲借力向上躲半是为了在撞击下保持平衡，他被带动得上下摇晃，阴茎跟着甩动几下就被菊用另几根扁平的触肢卷住并包裹起来。伊万视线模糊，他因尿道口的扣挖感低头看去，透过透明的胶质看见那个小孔被根无形的东西撑开，烧灼感还没传入伊万的大脑，隔着尿道来回摩擦前列腺的触感就贯穿了他的神经，不等他反应过来，待军在后穴与会阴两处的触肢也开始瞄准他的弱点。过量的感官导致伊万张着嘴却根本没力气叫出声，他愣愣瞧着触肢上的鼓包带出一点儿艳红的肠肉，下一秒又立刻将其推回甬道内。伊万睁大双眼，他因自己的肉体被损害而欣喜，也因这欣喜而痛苦，矛盾的情绪致使他的大脑分不清该给五官下达怎样的指令，他撇开眼抬手遮住自己的脸。

“别看。”菊说，他扶着伊万的头，五指挡在伊万眼前隔断了伊万的视线，他眼眶仍红着，眨眼时偶尔会挤出几滴眼泪，“别看……”他再一次重复道，维持着人类外形的上半身光滑的表皮下翻涌着根状的凸起，他与伊万耳鬓厮磨，除了头颅以外的其余部位皆褪去伪装，堆在一起的触肢们织成一个稀疏的虫茧盖住他们。伊万借着穿过缝隙的微光看见菊睫毛上闪烁的水珠，他本应沉沦欲海，在一浪又一浪欲潮的拍打下坠入黑暗，可他莫名还留有点儿余力去侧身举起双手，他捧住菊的头，这个动作用尽了他的力气，接下来他只好把渴求塞进眸里，等待读懂他眼神的菊低头予他一吻。

 

菊眼前一片黑暗，他感觉不到自己的肢体，只是在脑中下达了前行的命令，他耳边响起空气穿梭在湿哒哒触肢间的咕啾声，触肢传递过来的感官告诉他他正蜿蜒在一个光滑的平面上。他往前走了一段距离，看见面前出现一个呈长方形框状的暖光，他停步疑惑地注视这个阻碍物，半晌没能猜出这是什么，当他想着干脆移步绕过去时，框内泄出一股与他出自同源又有些微不同的甜味。

‘同族。’菊想，他迈步，没来得及好奇自己下身的触肢为何突然变成了人类的双脚，那片光框里的黑暗就被他推开了，他望着不远处的比自己略高的人类男性的背影，那名完全拟态成人类的同族在翻找着什么，几分钟后同族回过身递给他一叠东西。‘纸，’菊最先认出了那叠东西的名称，随后又辨认出了印在纸面上的黑色痕迹，‘字——’他扫过那些字，发现自己能说出其中一部分的读音，还能读懂某几个单词，‘日文。’

“你打算怎么处置你的苗床？”

菊抬起头看向自己的同族。

那名同族——王耀，菊突然想起了他的名字——懒散坐在单人椅内，撑着脸投来兴味的眼神说：“自从某个小家伙把苗床制作成肉块并成功产卵后，许多后辈都倾向使用那种省事的繁殖方法，我已经多年没遇见过带着自己的苗床同来的后辈了。”他用手指卷了卷自己搭在肩上的发尾，“虽说我问的是‘怎么处置’，但其实也只有清洗苗床记忆，伪造苗床过去几个月的经历这一种方案。他看起来像南斯拉夫人，年龄不大，不知是旅客还是留学生，我希望他是旅客，那样解释他为何失联数月会更容易。”

“不，我……”尽管王耀使用的是日语，但菊仍然觉得自己听不懂他在说什么，“……为什么问我？”菊迟疑着说出自己的疑惑，“应该问‘男人’，我是说，我的苗床，他接下来打算怎么做。”

“嗯——”王耀不置可否地应了一声，他用忽然发现自己族群里新出生了一只白化种一般的眼神打量菊，他再次重复道：“很多年没看见过你这样的后辈了。”他用目光示意菊看手中的那叠纸，“我想你已经发现了，被我们选中成为苗床的人类与他们的同类相比会发生一些——”王耀顿了顿，试图找出一个以菊现在的知识面能理解的词，“一些不仅限于肉体层面的变化，用人类的词来定义即人格、心理、情绪等。这些负面变化会让苗床们难以再次融进人类社会，也无法如成为苗床前那般正常生活。你手中的资料能大致描述你的苗床可能产生的心理问题，不过鉴于苗床的遭遇就科学层面而言与那些受害者可谓截然不同，所以这些心理学帮不上多少忙。”

菊回以懵懂的神情，王耀说的某些词汇他头一次听到，而剩余那些即便他能准确复述出每一个音节他也不懂其所代表的含义。王耀一定接收到了他的迷茫，“别急，”这名不知活了多少年岁的前辈安慰菊说：“你得通过漫长的学习才会明白该如何做一名人类以及理解他们。当然，这不是强制性的，”他补充道，“假如你不耐烦应付那些，也可以离群索居藏在各个国家公园内。”

“我想和‘男人’待在一起。”

“我想这会有些麻烦。”王耀说，他偏偏头，菊顺着他的指示看过去，看见一个色泽浅淡的球体，下一瞬他不知怎的站在球体旁，脸几乎贴在那个散发着寒气的硬壳上，他睁大双眼，壳反射出他的身影，而在那个模糊扭曲的影子里，男人蜷缩着漂浮在某种物质中。菊伸出手欲触碰男人，他被壳挡住，入骨的低温几乎冻断拟态成人类手掌的触肢。

“所以我说，这会有些麻烦。”王耀走过来站在他身后，另一名同族的甜味铺天盖地的朝他涌来，他被罩住了，力量等级的差别使他被死死压在原地。

“失去这层壳的保护，你的苗床也许会死。”王耀贴近菊，温热的吐息喷在菊的耳根处，“可你有多少耐心等待他自愿破壳呢？你看，”王耀说，菊最初不知王耀让他看什么，他压抑住背对强大同族的恐惧打量男人，随后他看见了男人微睁的眼眸里闪烁着五光十色的不断变化的光，那两抹绚烂刺痛了他的眼球，“你的苗床此时的梦境有多美，醒来后他崩溃——我的意思是，变成会呼吸的肉块的可能性就有多大。”王耀抬起右手搭在菊肩膀上，那沉甸甸的重量导致菊僵硬着脸打了个哆嗦。“如果你的苗床清醒后选择消除自己的记忆呢？或者数年后你厌倦了这名人类，想要摆脱他，那时候可无法像现在这样，编造他受伤以致患上逆行性健忘症就能轻易圆谎。”

“……我想要他，”菊低声说，“我想要和他在一起生活。”

“……固执。”王耀吐出一词，他撤回身子，菊还没因威吓感的撤去松口气，面前的卵便消失不见了，他仓惶四下张望，回头后发现男人环着双膝坐在床上，犹如一具木偶般一动不动。菊欲上前，过去近半月的经验告诉他，这时他最好陪在男人身边将男人抱在怀里，他得轻拍男人的背，用手或触肢挡住光亮，哄男人入睡，等男人被噩梦惊醒几次，再尖叫着醒来后，翌日便会恢复几分活气。

然而菊刚迈出左脚，前方就显出王耀的身影，他对男人絮絮说着什么，声音嘈杂又含糊，几分钟后，本没有任何反应的男人突然抬起头望过来，惊喜自那空白的脸上一闪而过，随即恐惧与退缩多到几乎溢出男人的眼角。王耀又说了些什么，于是男人神情中添上几分嘲讽，但最终它们都归为一片死寂。“不，不要视频通话，”男人盯着自己的双手，脚趾蜷起扯住一痕床单，“电话——不，邮、邮件，我想给她们发一封邮件————”

“你看起来……有点奇怪。”

一道从后方传来的，陌生且听起来有些微机械质感的女音引得菊回过头，他撞上无边的黑暗，仅眼前留了条小小的透出光的缝隙容纳男人蹲坐在沙发上的剪影。

“发生了什么事吗，哥哥？”

菊贴近缝隙，他看不见男人的神色，只看出男人将大半张脸都藏在拉高的围巾下，垂着头与放在矮桌上的电脑中的某人——应该是男人的妹妹，菊在王耀给出的有关男人的资料中见过——对视，男人脸部内被屏幕散出的光照射到的部位皆一片平静，可在屏幕内的人的视野之外，菊看见男人的左手死死掐着自己的手心以致他都嗅到一丝血腥味。

“已经快七年了，我们很想念你。”

男人的手指抽动一下，他微不可察得往沙发里躲了躲，半晌开口道：“也许——”他发现自己声音嘶哑，于是清了清嗓子，“也许最近我会回来……不，我没事，只是有些受凉了，不用担心。”他静默一会儿，又说：“如果我回来……如果我能回来，我，”他说着，因莫名的迟疑停顿片刻，随后似乎做出某种决定而继续说道：“我可能会带一个人来见你们——等等，娜塔申卡，别激动，不是你想的那样，我没有——等我回家后我会告诉你们的。”

男人按下笔记本的翻起的屏幕，他盯着矮桌上的方形机械看了一会儿，似感到了菊的视线般转头看向菊————

 

菊醒了，他视野填充着大块的深浅不一的灰，正中有团正微微起伏着的暖红，他愣了几秒才意识到这是自己变回触肢后所感知出的景象，方才怪诞又真实的梦境让他有些回不过神来，许是伊万的不安影响了他，他在梦中回播了带着伊万去寻找前辈帮助的记忆片段。那段记忆称不上愉快，名为王耀的那名同族太过强大且与人类太过相似，而对方语气中透露出的、似有似无的玩味，以及对他与伊万之间会以悲剧收场的笃定使菊涌出一股从未体验过的负面的情绪，那时的菊因顾虑实力的差距从而强行抑制体内叫嚣着攻击与毁坏什么的欲望，等菊看过教导幼崽们理解并成为人类的资料后，菊才发现那股负面情绪与人类青少年时期产生的叛逆心极其相似。

‘但那并非单纯的不愿服从年长者的指示，而是……’菊想着，那些难以用言语描述概括的心情被他含糊带过，他缓慢地从那团暖红旁离开，在不会吵醒伊万的距离外拟态出人类的上半身，他揉了揉自己的眉心低头看去，看见伊万侧蜷着睡在由他触肢组成的巢穴中，怀中暖且软绵绵的重量很好的安抚了随回忆产生的烦躁。菊抬起一根触肢碰了碰伊万脸颊上因沉睡生出的红晕，伊万唔吟着挪动下身子，这时菊才发现那根粗壮的触肢还插在伊万后穴里。

菊的脸猛然涨红了，他尴尬又心虚地撇开眼，已经熟知人类通常性爱方式与不需言明的默认条款的他，明白这种行为既不体贴也有失礼仪，他小心翼翼控制那根触肢分化成数根细条后，再一根根撤出那些细条。尽管菊的动作足够轻柔，可伊万仍旧因肠肉被拉扯摩擦的触感不自觉翘起腰臀，他扭动身子，皱着眉似乎将醒未醒，软垂在双腿间的海绵体逐渐充血。菊屏住呼吸，举起包裹着伊万的巢移至床上后，再一点点拆开缠在一起的触肢，在他意识到以前，他的视线就不知不觉粘在了伊万的臀肉之间。那处正因失去堵塞物与伊万睡姿的变换而淌出一股股黏液，随着伊万的左腿抬高压向自己腹部，隐于阴影下的景色暴露在晨光与菊的双眼下——最外层红肿着皱起一圈，尚无法完全闭合的穴口中透出一点儿艳红色的肠肉，更深处则渐变为一种与纯粹的黑有细微区别的昏暗色块。

仅限此刻，菊会怀念繁殖期时的自己，那时看到此景的他脑子里闪过的念头顶多是苗床的肠道被扩张得很好，而现在的他却满心杂念，他想趴在床边就这样直直盯着那个暂时化作性器的排泄器官看，直到伊万醒来，察觉到他的视线后羞恼又慌忙地伸手遮住自己的臀缝；他也想凑上前吻在伊万的尾椎上，用舌头清理股间与腿根的黏液后，将手指或某根特意增强硬度的触肢插入那个又湿又热的甬道内，他会耐心地反复蹭过伊万的前列腺，让伊万被射精前的生理性抽搐唤醒。菊有太多想做的事，但每一件都不够让他狠下心夺走伊万极少获得的安眠，最终他吻了吻伊万的额角，站在床边看了会儿伊万的睡颜，便转身离开去收拾他们昨晚留下的后续麻烦。

等伊万醒来后，也许因足量的性爱所生的魇足能缓和他低落的情绪，也许什么都不会改变，或极小可能伊万会由于自己逃避现实的手段和‘逃避’本身陷入自我责怪与厌恶之中，菊自愿选择被动的等待伊万来主导事态发展。某个瞬间当伊万掩饰得不那么好的时候，菊能察觉到自己，不知是‘菊’这一人格还是他的种族，正是引发伊万恐惧、迫使伊万莫名时刻紧绷神经的主因，偶尔菊思索没准儿留伊万独自生活一段时间——当然，这里的‘独自’是指菊躲在伊万无法发现的地方窥视伊万——将改善伊万的心理状态，菊也真的这样提议过，可令菊惊讶的，伊万对菊离开他的视线范围这一点表现出强烈的抗拒。菊从伊万的眼神里读出那不是由于爱与接纳，甚至不是出于病态的依恋，而是某种伊万不愿明言的忧惧和忌惮。

‘或许某一日伊万会告诉我他在害怕什么。’菊自我安慰道，他虽然说着‘或许’，心里却莫名确信这是未来必定发生的事，他整理行李，在心里排演着同伊万的姐妹见面后会发生什么，来途中伊万随口提过一句他的妹妹不怎么好相处，“她比较怕生，”伊万说着，不自觉微笑起来，“同时有点……嗯，执着于我。”菊对难相处这一词的具体含义毫无概念，他也并不怎么担心，‘总不会难过从抹香鲸嘴里逃出来。’菊回忆着自己的幼生期所遭遇过的捕食者，随后对撑过那段单调又危险的生活的自己生出几分敬佩之情。

菊清扫完地板上残留的黏液水渍，他坐在单人沙发里望着伊万发了会儿呆，随后顺应内心的欲望潜上床躺在伊万身旁。伊万迷迷糊糊朝着辐射过来比自己体温略高的左侧挪去，他刚抬了抬手指，那团热源便善解人意的主动靠了过来。伊万舒服地喟叹一声，而菊撑着头数伊万的睫毛，耳边沉缓的呼吸几乎让他错觉自己回到了位于日本山林中的洞穴里，他听着窗外风雪敲击玻璃的脆响，却觉得自己如同正在水潭边晒太阳那般懒洋洋的，他有一搭没一搭胡思乱想着，不多时那些纷杂的念头皆在伊万湿热的呼吸中被逐渐吹化了，他忍不住低头吻了下伊万的鼻尖，伊万微嘟着嘴抽抽鼻子，菊僵了几秒，按下做出更多亲昵动作的冲动。

‘等万尼亚醒来后——’菊劝说自己，‘反正，我会有足够的时间。’

 

——尾声——  
据伊万所说不怎么好相处的、怕生的娜塔莉亚，晚餐中在从餐桌旁起身时不知怎么不小心把汤碗掀翻在了菊的身上。

当夜，虽然被安排住进了客房，但惯性使然依旧打算睡在伊万身旁的菊，循着伊万的气味找到了伊万的卧室，推开门后，发现伊万双手挡在胸前，一脸僵硬得被娜塔莉亚压在床上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虽然我尽可能把菊的性格以及菊的行为写得温柔可爱，但大家要知道这种事不但犯法而且对受害者而言是非常可怕的伤害。这是我写过的最弱小最无力的露了，下一篇文我要让露成为最厉害的那个！
> 
> 因为继续下去无论怎么想我都只能想出BE结局，所以就停在这里让菊保有美好的幻想吧XD
> 
> 这是我的第一篇长文，我非常想知道大家的感想和看法，请留言！跪求评论！！我真的很需要和大家交流！！！ ~~或者问我后续剧情是什么那样留言就会变得多一点~~


End file.
